Dark side of the Light
by Dahlias
Summary: AU:SLASH: DM recieves his inheritance on his 17th and learns his Second Half is none other than HP who in turn recieves his inheritance a month later as a Veela. Who ever said luv was easy? Not luvers who have Voldi & a gulible world against them.
1. Draco's Inheritance

****

WARNING!! This fic contains slash materials that may offend some persons. There's blood exchange, non-con (later in the ch's), and a lot of other things i'll warn about when the time comes. 

  
Just so you know Sirius is alive and was pardened after the capture of that rat. Hey my plot my rules! 

Disclaimer: all owned by the wonderful authour of the even brilliant story but alas the plot is mine because of the whole A/U bit. So please don't sue me 'cause i'm flat broke besides the penies in my pocket and i need those to make wishes in the fountain to win the jackpot.

  
  


** Draco's Inheritance **

** Chapter 1 **

It seemed fitting that the weather outside was treacherous. Thick gray clouds hid the moon while rain poured to the earth with missile like force. Flashes of lightning mingled with the rumble of thunder. A fascinating yet frightening moment. 

The curtains were drawn from the window and around the 4 post king sized bed. Atop the green silk sheets where a dragon of silver was hand stitched was a thrashing boy - no - young man coming into his inheritance. The white blond hair lengthened while muscles, tendons, and bones stretched so the once short (5'4") young man gained a height of 5'9". Hands clutched thin sides of a flat stomach while arms pressed down, trying to squash the horrible cramps; it felt like his insides were twisting into knots. Whimpers escaped the gasping mouth while wide gray eye changed silver with a slight sheen to protect it from the exposure of the sun rays.

Heels digging into the plush mattress, his back arched off the bed eyes screwed tightly shut with a single clear tear from both ducts while his mouth gaped open revealing a perfect row of white teeth. The young man wanted to scream but found his throat seemed to constrict not allowing him to have that pleasure. His gums were on fire, a burning pain that had him pleading for death to knock at his door so he could be rid of what was surely ripping his gums in two. 

He literally broke out in a cold sweat as he felt two perfect white fangs extrude from his mouth. Finally, after what seemed like hours, his body relaxed; filled with a cold warmth that had him pant with arousal. Running a shaky hand through his healthy hair that now was shoulder length he turned to his side before laying on his stomach. A moan escaped through his red lips as his straining arousal was pressed against the feathery mattress.

Face pressed against the coolness of his pillow his eyes drooped as pleasure racked his body. Behind closed lids he could see the most beautiful set of green eyes that captivated him while his hips pressed down, sending his body shaking with waves of pleasure. 

In his hazed mind he could hear his other half - yes that's what was happening - he was visualizing what his soul mate, second half, future lover would be.

Hips moved in a tantalizing dance with the fabric of his silk pajama bottoms and feather mattress while his mind placed a face to those eyes that shone with love and raw need. Oh yes, he saw need there. A need that begged for him to screw that delicious hard body into the first flat surface they could find. Smooth lightly tanned face with soft features that stuck his second half right between adult hood and child hood. Full ripe lips that were slightly open breathlessly moaning his name. The images made him painfully hard and he pressed deeper into the softness below him hardly satisfied.

Releasing his grip on the comforter he dragged his hand down to his lower half fingering the elastic band of his pants that seemed too tight in certain areas. Not able to wait any longer he plunged his hands inside. It was a delicious shock to his system as his long cold fingers griped his hard hot shaft forcing a choked sob to escape him. His ears pounded, heart quickened it's pace as he heard his future lover speak dirty words to him. 

_'Yes! Yes! Right there… harder… deeper… yesyesyesyes… oh god don't stop… don't' ever… fuck yes… stop… oh god oh god… give it to me!'_

Close to what would surely be an unforgettable orgasm his nose caught a whiff of his second half. Moaning in surprise he breathed deep. His hands itched to touch that Quiditch muscled body, bury his hands deep into the shaggy black hair tugging it every which was so his mouth could taste every inch of that mouth. It was a fantasy that he swore to himself would become a reality.

Just as he pictured himself running his fingers, that contrasted with his lovers body, to the place where he wished to burry himself deep he came long and hard. His face buried into his pillow while he screamed out his soon-to-be-lover's name: "Harry!" His body jerked with every stream of milky white fluid that exited him. 

Unsure of how long he laid there trying to control his breathing he managed to pull his hand from his soft member. The smell of his own release tickled his senses and he couldn't help but wonder how he would taste, for that matter how would his second half would taste. 

Bringing his hand to his face he turned onto his back with effort all the while not breaking his eyesight. Languidly he brought his middle finger to his mouth sucking on the tip. The taste was even better than he could have imagined. With cat like strokes he licked his hand clean savoring each drop of himself. 

A knock at his door brought him out of his dream like state. "Draco." It was his father, Lucius. "I'm coming in." it was strange that he would even speak before acting.

Draco licked his lips so there was no trace of what he had tasted and sat up. He looked down at himself. There was a wet spot on the crotch of his pants. With a smirk he reached under his pillow to remove his wand. With a quick spell he was clean. A rattle from the door knob then a fist banging on the door had him near giggles. 

"Draco open this door immediately!" Lucius voice rang out with authority.

For some reason Draco no longer found his father intimidating. It was quite laughable so he did laugh as he managed, with wobbly legs, to make it out of bed. From the outside Lucius heard the laugh from his only heir and grew angrier. Reaching into his robes he pulled out his wand. It was high time his son was taught a lesson in manners. 

Midway through the door Draco couldn't rid himself of the smile that was stretching over his fangs he had momentarily forgotten of. Suddenly he collapsed to the floor as his newly heightened senses were overloaded as the door busted open with an angry Malfoy strutting in.

There was no words to explain it. His muscles tightened as his mouth watered. A pulsing from his fangs had him seeing cross eyed. On his hands and knees Draco Malfoy was hungry; the smell alone had his stomach growling.

"Well well." Lucius spoke as he squatted in front of his son. Reaching out he picked up a few strands of the white blond hair that now seemed more white than blond. "This is an interesting turn of events." He smirked as he heard the ragged breathing of his son assuming from pain rather than pleasure. "Our Dark Lord will be most pleased to have you fight on our side. The right side." He murmured the last part as he let the tendrils of hair fall. 

As he made to move away he was surprised when his son grasped his wrist in a grip that would surely leave bruising. "Father." the voice was strained with restraint.

"Release me this instant." Lucius spoke not revealing the hint of fear that was beginning to grow in his stomach. The touch was turning icy.

Draco chuckled softly. He couldn't deny himself a free meal even if it came from his own father especially one that was willing to sacrifice his only son to a man who's life's ambition was harm his second half. He wouldn't let anything or anyone for that matter to harm a hair on his mates body. Looking up at his father he relished the sight of his fathers calm composure break while his eyes transfixed on the fangs that seemed to pulse a soft light.

"My right side father." Draco spoke calmly quickly grabbing the wizards wand hand and breaking the wrist. "Is with Harry. Mmm. Harry Potter." Realization dawned in the elder Malfoy as he tried hard not to cry out from the pain of his broken wrist. But before he could mutter a word his only son, heir, pounced, sinking newly developed teeth into his neck.

Breaking through the skin Draco moaned with a new kind of pleasure as his mouth was filled with a delicious nectar of life. Sucking deep he ignored the spasms his father had and the sound of rumbling thunder that passed through the shattered sound barrier. With each second that passed, with each slowed heart beat from Lucius, the magic around the house was disappearing. Since it was Lucius himself who placed up the wards with blood magic and now Draco was draining the blood from his father the magic no longer had any way of sustaining itself.

Regretfully Draco wrenched himself away after the taste began to become sour and something in his mind told him to stop. Lucius crumpled to the floor twitching for a brief second before the light in his eyes dimmed to nothing. 

Standing, he felt stronger, more alive than ever before. Stepping over the body of his deceased father he made his way through his room and out the door not bothering to wipe his mouth where blood was smeared and dripping down his throat. 

Something was beckoning him and he had no choice but to follow his legs that were leading him up stairs, through twisting hallways, and finally to a door that was wide open. The pull faded and he held his breath at the sight before him. 

His mother, Narcissa, stood in front of the wall length windows where the rain was beating against the glass. She had a faint yellowish glow around her and Draco couldn't help the feeling of love and devotion engulfinging him. Narcissa turned from the window and smiled at him. A real smile, not one that was forced on and Draco was caught off guard. She reached out to him, her sleeve of the robe gaping open. With cautious steps Draco walked to her, hoping above everything this wasn't a dream.

His hand reached out as soon as he reached her. Her fingers curled around his cold skin warming them and the entire rest of him. She turned so she fully faced him. Because of his height she was now able to look at him eye to eye and she smiled once more with love clearly for him. "Oh my Dracolis." her free hand cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes form the feel of it. 

This was real. Different than any affection he had ever received from his mother and he wanted to know why this was happening now but he couldn't bring himself to break the mood. 

"Look at you." She pouted sweetly. His eyes opened and a smile tugged at his lips. "Such a messy eater you are." a blush spread across his cheeks as she laughed lightly. From a pocket she retrieved a handkerchief and began to gently wipe away at the blood on his face and neck.

"Do you know how long I've had to wait for you to take care of that man?" She asked casually with loving strokes. "Married to him by contract while loving another." she sighed sadly. "Lucius force feed me potions daily to keep me in submission after he found out about the affair I had with your father." To say Draco was in shock was an understatement. His jaw dropped revealing his fangs. Narcissa laughed at his expression. Carefully she let her index finger run down one of his fangs. "Shocking isn't it? But lets keep it a secret from Lucius now shall we?" She winked at him clearly enjoying her joke.

"Mother -" Draco started but was caught off by a stern look from his mother.

"Don't mother me. I've had to hear you call me mother for far too long. It's high time you called me Mum. Just the way it should've been from the beginning." 

With a smile Draco nodded his head yes. "Mum," he liked how it rolled off his tongue. "we need to talk." 

"Yes we do." she pocketed the handkerchief and pulled her son with her to the sofa by the fire. "Come. Sit with me. There is much to explain and the night holds so little hours." 

Seated comfortably she patted her lap. "Put you head hear Dracolis." Doing as he was asked he enjoyed the sensation of his mother running her fingers through his hair while she smiled warmly down at him. He could really get used to this. "Now. Tell me." she had a knowing look on her face. "What dreams did you have during your change." 

Draco felt the heat rising to his face and he knew his face had colored. "Mum!" he whined. If this was THE TALK then she was years late. 

Her amused smile didn't help the matter much. "No need to be embarrassed son. It's natural to feel what you felt. I felt it when it was my time." 

"MUM!" Draco covered his eyes with his arms. "SO not what I wanted to hear."

Her laughter was refreshing and he pressed his nose against her abdomen breathing deep. Something caught his senses. He didn't understand what but it was - weird.

"Dracolis." She called softly and smiled down at him once again as he looked up at her with scrunched together eyebrows. "The face you seen during that moment was the person you are to spend the rest of eternity with. Now you must understand there is nothing wrong if the face you seen was of the same sex. See we Vampires don't really care about who we have as a lovers."

"Mum, I know." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to know whose my you know." 

This surprised Narcissa and it showed by her raised eyebrows. "Dear Merlin. So soon? It took me several years for me. Who?"

Draco smiled fondly. "Harry James Potter or soon to be Harry James Malfoy." he said proudly.

Narcissa's mouth had its own turn to open wide before it shut close and she brought her fingers to her temples where she rubbed in circles. "Merlin. Your father's going to have a fit when he hears of this."

Draco was immediately pulled back into reality once he heard his mother comment. "My father?"

"Yes son your father. Are you absolutely certain it wasn't another boy?" She asked hopeful. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother. He was being pulled into two different directions; get up and storm away ranting or remain where he laid and talk like grown adults. "Positive Mum. Who's my father?" he asked glancing quickly at his mothers abdomen.

Replacing her hand into her sons hair she decided to tell him now rather than change subject and tell him later. "Severus Snape."

Draco immediately covered his mouth with his hand to keep from screaming at his mother while his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. But his resolve broke. "Not only am I his son but I'm going to be the older brother of his second child!"

Narcissa was speechless. How did he know? Not even Severus had a clue.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**A/N: **So what do you think? Anyone out there with ideas for later chapters? please **_R&R_** because i desperatly want to know what you ppl think so i can continue but hey if there's anyone out there willing to beta just email me cause i have a tendancy of starting something and not finishing!!!   


**Teaser:**Harry's not so innocent when it comes to the snoging. Why's Sirius so repressed? Bad Dursley's! BAD BAD BAD Dursley's shame on yourselves. If you want to know what i mean then wait till the next chapter!!!! 


	2. Because I'm Part Veela pt1

****

WARNING!! This fic contains slash materials that may offend some persons. There's blood exchange, non-con (later in the ch's), and a lot of other things i'll warn about when the time comes. 

Just so you know Sirius is alive and was pardened after the capture of that rat. Hey my plot my rules! 

Disclaimer: all owned by the wonderful authour of the even brilliant story but alas the plot is mine because of the whole A/U bit. So please don't sue me 'cause i'm flat broke besides the penies in my pocket and i need those to make wishes in the fountain to win the jackpot.

  
  
  
  


** Because I'm Part Veela **

** Chapter 2 **

** (pt 1) **

_ In Heat _

**1 month later…**

Tomorrow would be his birthday at exactly midnight thought Harry as he sat on the swing rolling a pebble under his sneakers. Lost in his own thought he didn't notice a hidden figure sitting on the branch of a tree watching him with lust filled eyes. Nor did he notice a boy, same age, walk towards him with hands inside pockets of the baggiest jeans imaginable. 

"Is this seat taken?" The teen asked sitting in the swing next to Harry. It was the only seat left that hadn't been ruined by _Ickle Dudleykins_ and his gang. 

Surprised, Harry looked up into a face he had seen a few times in the street over the years. Nodding his head no Harry wondered if this were a trick to lure him someplace to get the snot beat out of him.

"I'm Thomas Wiggly by the way." Thomas spoke extending his hand for a shake. 

Harry hesitantly shook the boys hand. "Harry." there was no way he was giving out his last name just in case the teen was a wizard or squib. Thankfully his 'infamous' scar was hidden by his lengthened hair that was finally behaving properly.

As there hands parted Thomas playfully pinched Harry's cheek. "Cute name for a cute boy." With that he began to swing all the while smiling at the speechless 'cute boy' who was trying hard not to blush.

It took all of Draco's self control not to jump down from his spot and strangle that Thomas and drag his future lover away to fulfill all of his fantasies that had been plaguing him since his inheritance. _Cool it Draco. Patience is a virtue and at the end you can pound that sweet ass into the grass. Mmm. _Before his thoughts could run into another fantasy he grew angrier as he heard his second half answer that Thomas.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" _Bold. Very bold Potter, why don't you just bury your head in the sand after that lame pickup line!_

Thomas scraped his feet on the ground as he slowed to a stop. Leaning forward he licked his lips as he shamelessly eyed Harry's face. "Have you? Don't deny your appeal Harry. You're the sexiest creature I've had the privilege to meet in this boring town."

_Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ "And you're the first to come and talk to the delinquent." Harry wanted to play out the game even though kissing did sound more appealing. 

"Bad boy huh? Maybe you can show me a thing or two?" Thomas closed his eyes for a brief moment savoring the feel of Harry's breath ghosting against his lips. He just thanked whoever needed to be thanked that he stuck to his baggy pants because he was already fully aroused. 

A tingling sensation at the tips of Harry's fingers had him moaning low so that the teen in front of him had a hard time hearing but Draco didn't miss it. Oh no, he didn't miss a second of what was going on. He could smell both their arousals and it was frustrating as hell.

Teasingly, Harry brushed his lips against Thomas's and was overjoyed when the boy made a sound that was one hundred percent pleasure before crushing their lips together. As quickly as it had started Thomas abruptly stood taking Harry's wrist in his own pulling him off the seat. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as the tingling sensation began a lazy journey up his arm after pooling at his wrists. 

"Somewhere more private. I have plans for us lover boy and a public play yard isn't a place." With that said Thomas began pulling Harry into the wooded area in a fast walk that was more close to a run. 

Somewhere in the back of Harry's head there was a nagging voice: _Where the hell do you think you're going? Turn around and hide in the cupboard where it's safe! Hello remember the whole 'Voldemort wants to kill me and he'll do it by any means necessary' bit. Isn't it a bit odd that this Thomas is a little eager so quickly? He can be a spy, assassin, or worse… Snape with ample access to Polyjuice Potions._ Quickly though Harry squashed the little voice. 

For some reason he needed to follow the teen through the woods to Merlin knows where. It was dangerous, Thomas was dangerous in a sense he had yet time to figure out. What mattered most was the desperate need for release and he knew that this teen would give him a run for his Galleon's.

From a distance Draco kept a watchful eye on the two who were in a hurry. If he swooped down and killed that meddling Thomas Harry wouldn't be too pleases and that would be bad for him. Crap! Draco thought as he looked out into the distance to see a small shack that seemed rundown but a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him looks can always be deceiving. 

"Almost there lover boy." Thomas spoke as he spotted his home. His mind raced with all the things both would do before the night was out. 

  
Harry felt his insides warm. Almost. So close to the release. So close yet so far. 

Finally both made it to the cruddy door. Thomas merely pushed it open with his hand, pulling him inside closing the door firmly. Harry didn't have much time to look around at what was clearly a very spacious room reminding him of the time… Harry's train of thought ceased as his lithe body was wedged between the door and the teen that was exploring his mouth with a practiced tongue. 

Kissing back just as passionately he craved more. He wanted Thomas to moan, groan, and cry out before the end of the night. Tilting his head to the side he saw a bed straight ahead. Without breaking apart he lead the teen to the bed where they flopped down groping at one another. 

The room was beginning to shape into a sauna. A clear mist lifted from the ground as the windows fogged from the moist hot air. From the bed Thomas cried out as Harry grinded their lower bodies together while the teen wrapped his long legs around his newfound lover. In a frenzy both boys ripped at each others clothes trying to remove them quickly while their tongues battled for dominance and teeth bit at the exposed skin for brief moments.

Outside of the shack Draco sat in a tree facing away from the shack shaking from suppressed rage. He could smell the sex, hear their cries of pleasure, and he hated himself for having a hard on up a tree while his second half was being fuck or fucking that Thomas. Before he did anything he might regret in the future, Draco apparated to his home where he threw the biggest tantrum vowing to punish not only that insolent Thomas but also his cheating soon to be lover!

Night was creeping over the suns territory and an audible pop of someone apparating near the shabby shack followed by a howl was heard. 

Both young new lovers laid side-by-side catching their breaths. Never had they spent hours romping atop the bed with anyone in their past lives. Finding the strength to prop himself on his elbows, Thomas stared down at the stranger who was flushed. "I'm right to assume you're not muggle." 

Harry groaned and involuntarily ran his hand through his hair revealing the lightning bolt scar. "Holly shit!" Thomas mouth fell open. "Merlin You're -- you're --" he flopped back down on the mattress. "I can't believe I fucked Harry-Bloody-Potter!"

Instantly Harry was straddling the teen holding his shoulders down to the mattress. "Say a single word to anyone and I'll make yo-" The rest was cut off when Thomas flipped him over and kissed him. 

"Mmm. Our little secret so don't fret." Both boys were in the middle of their groping when the door was flung open. Scrambling towards the wall Harry managed to grab some of the blanket to cover himself while Thomas hid behind him.

"Sirius!" The shock quickly turned to annoyance. "What the hell. That was totally uncalled for!"

But Sirius wasn't paying him much attention. His eyes were shooting daggers at Thomas who was clearly cowering. "Thomas Eeriee Wiggly! Why you little trollop!"

"Sirius!" Harry was baffled at the sudden outburst. 

"Get out this instant! Believe me when I say Remus will be highly! Highly! Disappointed in you!" Thomas remained frozen behind Harry in fear more than shock. His brain was all frizzled and he didn't quite understand what the man meant. Why would Remus be disappointed in him? "Did you hear me?" Sirius tone was low and dangerous.

"I heard you but I don't understand you!" Thomas shouted back frightened that something was missing from his memory but he couldn't think what.

From hot anger suddenly changed to understanding then sadness, all reflecting on Sirius face. "Dammit Shoobert I'm gonna kill you." he muttered under his breath before taking a deep breath to calm himself more. "Put your clothes on Thomas and take a nice long walk away from here. When you clear your head then you might understand."

Quietly, Thomas slipped from behind Harry, not at all perturbed by the fact he was showing his privates. The whole past several minutes had helped him not be worried about an erection, which would've been very embarrassing. Bending down to retrieve his pair of boxer which were ripped he heard a moan from behind him.

Horrified, Harry clamped a hand over his mouth while his face colored. Sirius frowned at him while Thomas turned his head with a smirk. "Maybe later Harry." 

Sirius hand gripped his wand making his knuckles white. "Thomas." he growled.

"Sorry." Mumbled the teen as he looked down at the floor at the ripped clothing. Scratching the back of his head he looked pleadingly at the older man. "A little help." 

With a wave of his wand and grumble of a word Sirius watched as the clothing re-stitched itself and hit their owners in the chest in a bundle. "Hurry up."

"Fine. Don't see what the big deal is?" Thomas spoke while putting on his clothes. "Not like I was hurting anyone by sleeping with that --" he turned so he faced Harry. "Are you sure you didn't take a potion or something? How many orgasms can one person get?"

"Thomas!" Sirius barked just before he turned into his Anigmus self, growling at the teen.

Thomas looked down at the dog. "It's not my fault he's like the fucking Energizer Bunny! Keeps going and going and going and-" A harsh bark stopped him from continuing. The dog was showing his canines. "Ok. Fine. I'm leaving. Don't have to get your knickers in a ruffle." the teen spoke as he walked out. 

Watching his godfather return to his wizard self he felt a lecture was going to happen; a very long and embarrassing one.

"Go home Harry." Sirius spoke with a sad tone that was completely different than what Harry had expected.

"Fine when are we leaving." Half expecting a bitter laugh from his godfather he was once again unprepared for the harshness which the older wizard had spoken in.

"Go home Harry."

"Sirius!" He didn't have a home. The Dursley's was his personal hellhole.

"Now!" a shout that hurt Harry. Sirius couldn't be disappointed in him? Could he?

"But-"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"You - Remus - No!" This couldn't be real. This wasn't happening. Did his own godfather hate him now?

"Now or you'll remain the rest of the summer at the Dursley's!" The threat hit something in Harry. Dread filled him and the barrier he had on his thoughts faltered and he had quick flashbacks to his past.

"No!" A panicked answer. Shaking his head no he pulled on his shirt. "No - I'll - I'm leaving - just don't." 

Sirius watched as his godson scramble into his clothes, white in the face. He didn't say anything to the boy who was like his son as he moved aside to let the child go pass. There was no putting it off. He had to speak with the one person he had been desperately avoiding.

Thomas smiled and his steps were airy as he recalled the wonderful time he spent with The-Boy-Who-Lived. But the farther he walked away from the shack the hazy fog that was in his brain was slowly clearing. A feeling of foreboding was creeping on him and he tried to push it away. Something bad had happened but what was so bad with him shagging the best lay he's had since - since -. "Oh no." Thomas fell to his knees.

The shack was nowhere in sight, there wasn't that familiar pull that had made him lusting, and worst of all his mind was clear. A face popped up in his mind. A familiar face with familiar features; a familiar nose that had a slight bump from when it was broken, a scar on the left cheek from a dual, bushy curly hair that was kept in a loose ponytail, and a smile. A smile that had always caught his breath because that familiar face smiled that way for him; and that familiar smile belonged to the man he loved. The man who loved him. Loved him enough to - a sob came out of his mouth. 

Falling back so he sat on the heel of his sneakers he felt the tears fall from his eyes in procession. His heart literally ached like someone had stabbed him and twisted it and stabbed him once again, leaving it there. Openly crying he covered his mouth with one hand while the other clutched at his stomach where he felt nauseous, and eyes shut because the tears stung his eyes. 

He didn't see the black dog that trotted to him, nor did he notice it change to Sirius, but he did feel the comforting arms that wrapped around him, and heard the soothing words whispered in his ear. 

"Shh. Just let it out ok. Just let it all out." Sirius kissed the top of the teen's head whose salty tears were wetting his shirt. 

"Oh god! I can't - Michael - I'm so so sorry! Michael -" Thomas sputtered as he sobbed. The world was crumbling around him. If Michael left him then he would die, just die. There was no one else out there left for him. "Please don't leave me."

Sirius felt his heart break for the young teen. It wasn't the boy's fault. It truly wasn't. 

***End of pt1***

  
  
  
****

A/N: Big - Big - Big reason why I put so much effort with Thomas. Don't worry I'm not getting off track here just so you know. Thomas plays a mega role in the whole H/D relationship.

Then there's the whole pt 1 thingy. Well, I decided to torture you with anticipation and help you out also cause this chapter will be sorta long. Truthfully I don't know how this story ends in a whole, I'm just letting my brilliant imagination let go ( I know- I'm a cocky bitch aren't I?) until the reviews in the future tell me how much this sucks or the ideas stop and I have to end it but I will finish it because I know there's a few out there who will enjoy this story. 

**LOVE YOU ALL** *I would like to thank all the little people I had to stomp on to get here*   
****

Teaser: (pt2) Return of the cupboard, confused/scared Harry, bitter Petunia, and ignorant Sirius (it hurts me to write it so don't flame. You'll understand when the chapters over.), and then there's the shower scene.   
  
  


Answers to your Reviews. 

With lots of luv and Thanks

  


**Missbu:** Ooh neither can I. But that comes up in chapter 4!

**Ironfish:** You think so hu? Just wait.

**Anna May:** *blushes* thank you.

**Cordelia Cayten:** Awsome *giddy* I would luv for it. I'm emailing you right now. Thanks!

**Louise4:** Hmm... Good question but they'll all be answered in chapter 3. Oh, and thanks for the offer.

**Silver Neo:** Next chapter should be up later this week, promice. Nice little mini skit, it made me laugh. Will read u'r fic ... ... ... now.

**Kalinta:**Really? Don't get too excited you haven't read the next chapter. There are so many twists and turns, it's ridiculous!

**Cmon:** And you just ruin all the fun don't you. *smiles* Maybe - maybe not, you'll just have to read.

**Avalon Princess:** *blushes* Thanks.

**Whitknee:** Good question -- I really didn't think of that but that question will make its way into chapter 3. Harry aint raped *sigh* I don't have the heart. I shant say!

**Soph5232:** Both are Vamps. It'll all be explained in chapter 2 and beyond.

**Moonysgurl:** I'll try a chapter a week

**Autumnsun:** Possesiveness doesn't mean dominance. Think about it. *wink*

**Benjis VIP:** Don't we all love Interesting.

Don't we all love Interesting. 

**Heikgan:** Well hope you love this chapter and the next... and the next... and the next.... well i hope you luv them all.

**turner:** Well Draco is his first son and his next kid is poping up pretty soon.... well i'll gues in 8 1/2 or 9 months anyways. Harry is... i can't tell you what he is so you'll have to read like everyone else.

**LizBethy:** Vampire Draco is awsome and yes Narcissa is pregnant again, weird hu?

**Siren of the Darknessflame:** Yes. Snape is a daddy... it's just sweet isn't it.

**cori:** Girl u have issues and i luv dots..... ..... ..... .... they're so fun! EVERYONE i would like to introduce my muse.... she is wo wonderful. Funny/Corky too.

**swetepi:** Ooh... really?

**Tygrressatheart:** You're so hyper! i'll write as much as i can i want the best only printed.

**Shania Maxwell:** *blushes* Thank You!

**oracale:** Hope you enjoyed this and the next... and the next... and the next... hope you enjoy it all!

**wigwig:** Thank You... that really helps me write more even better material. Thanks.

**iced-forest:** Trust me i wont up and drop it. I've spared too many hours of daydreaming different story points to even think abput that. And thanks for the offer but i already have one.

**Kirei/ GoticPoet3:** I'm really trying to update as quickly as humanly possible but life has got its issues but i assure i wont drop this story or my others.

**review girl:** Thank you... i think it's pretty kool also but don't tell anyone i said that. I don't want to be too cocky.

**Immortal Memories:** No a baby Snape... it has it's possibilities. Besides brats are all the rage nowadays.

**If i forgot anyone i'm realy realy realy realy sorry and i luv you a lot.... i luv everyone and thanks for the awsome reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!!**

  
  


**Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You**


	3. Because I'm Part Veela pt2

****

WARNING!! This fic contains slash materials that may offend some persons. There's blood exchange, non-con (later in the ch's), and a lot of other things i'll warn about when the time comes. 

Just so you know Sirius is alive and was pardened after the capture of that rat. Hey my plot my rules! 

Disclaimer: all owned by the wonderful authour of the even brilliant story but alas the plot is mine because of the whole AU bit. So please don't sue me 'cause i'm flat broke besides the penies in my pocket and i need those to make wishes in the fountain to win the jackpot.

  
  
  
  


** Because I'm Part Veela **

** Chapter 2 **

** (pt 2) **

_ Always me … why me? _

  


**Sometime later…**

Trying to sneak back inside the house didn't work out so well. Uncle Vernon was on his back before he could close the door and the usual slap ensued. A sneer, that would give Snape a run for his Galleon, looked scary on the chubby face. Expecting another hit Harry flinched when the chunky hand rested against his red flaming cheek. 

"I won't ask where you've been. This once I'll let you off but," His face came closer so Harry could see the little hairs sticking from the man's nostrils. "never again." Relief flooded through the boy but he knew the night wasn't over. "Now - go take a shower. I'll be up in a moment." Harry nodded his head yes in understanding and he sulked away keeping his head down so as not to take notice to his cousins snickering face that was being filled with sweets. 

Vernon watched his nephew walk up the flight of stairs licking his lips. Turning away before a part of his body reacted he called out to his wife. "Petunia! Hold my dinner for me." Removing his outer jacket he lazily placed it on the hook where his keys hung. Following in the boys footsteps he was giddy. 

It was like every other night this past summer. Harry waited in the bathroom where everything was spotless. The lid to the toilet was closed, light blue bath rug was placed outside the tub while a smaller rug encircled the bottom of the toilet, the white sink was void of toothpaste smudges and three toothbrushes were placed neatly in a flower porcelain cup, and the rectangle mirror that hid the medicine cabinet was spotless of smudges, there weren't no towels on the rack on the wall because Petunia only pulled them out when guests visited. 

Harry sat on the edge of the tub staring at the rug that was soft under his bare feet. He waited no more than a minute. The knob to the door turned and Vernon's smug face appeared before the rest of his large frame. A sift click from the closing of the door had Harry shutting his eyes. A part of him was afraid yet another part of him wasn't. Would this be the day Vernon did more than watching? 

The water was warm against his skin. He left his head under the water with arms outstretched so his hands propped him up on the wall. The shower curtain was clear. From the corner of his eye, through his soggy hair, Harry could make out the blurred form of his uncle who was resting against the bathroom door ordering and watching. 

"Pick up the shampoo - mhm - now face me while you lather up." Vernon could clearly make out his nephew's features. "Good boy." 

Tonight something was different. That age old fear of 'would he or wouldn't he' was still there and also the embarrassment, but something was - off. The Sandalwood smell of the soap was overpowering his senses. It smelt nice and it was soothing but it left him a little too calm, a little too relaxed. 

"Turn around and wash your back - that's it -" the shower lasted the usual 20 minutes and Vernon remained at the door until Harry towel dried himself and slipped into his briefs. "Dinner's downstairs. I don't want that freak of a godfather of yours to complain we don't feed you." and with that he exited leaving the door wide open. 

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry hurried into his pajama bottoms that were way too big. To help remedy that problem he sewed loops at the hem of the bottoms and looped in a charmed rope that tightened to a snug fit. His eyes fell on the soap that sat drying in a little whole in the shower wall. Chewing on his bottom lip he didn't understand this sudden urge that made him reach for it; It was still damp. Before he could change his mind he pocketed the soap. 

The bathroom door slammed shut. Jumping, Harry twirled around, all his fears came flooding back. Maybe Uncle Vernon wouldn't touch him but it was a definite for precious Dudley. 

"For a freak you're nicer on the eyes." Dudley chided running his tongue over his bottom lip. Harry looked at his cousin with disgust. Dudley was still an oversized, selfish, self-centered, momma's boy and more perverted than his father. 

"Move out of the way Dudley or you'll hear from my godfather. You know - the man who was in that _Wizard's_ prison for _murder_." Harry hoped that did it. Whenever Sirius was mentioned his cousin always walked away clutching his bottom. 

Dudley merely smiled and stalked forward several steps giving Harry no chance to make an escape. "Thin walls Harry." his pudgy arm extended so hands, hard from boxing, grabbed his chin. "That freak," He spat it as if it were a bad word. "can't harm a hair on my or my parents head." his hand moved gently across Harry's face so he could feel the calluses before resting at the nape of his neck. "I guess your," Dudley roughly pulled back Harry's head by grabbing a fistful of hair. "threats are useless." 

Panic spread like wildfire through Harry. How did his cousin know? Believe it or not Sirius would blast them with a wave of his wand but he, Harry, wouldn't allow it; there was no way Sirius was going back to Azkaban and leave him to remain here. "Let -" A sharp tug. "Go!" _Please - please- don't let this be happening! Why? Why me?_

"Tsk, tsk." Harry couldn't see the smile that spread across his cousin face. "Father's not the only one who fancies you freak. Except I'm more intrigued with that little mouth of yours." _I wont cry, I wont cry, I have better not cry!_ "I wonder how many cocks in that freak school passed through those lips of yours." Dudley said softly as if actually giving thought to his own question. "I bet you enjoyed each one. Swallowing their disgusting juices while leaving those who matter high and dry." _Merlin! He's jealous!_ "I'll teach you. Soon you'll be begging for it." 

Dudley made use of his free hand, punching Harry in the stomach so his knees easily gave way when he pulled down on the hair. Gasping for breath, Harry cried out as his knee's banged down on the tiled floor. _Do something - do something!_ Harry ordered himself as he heard his cousin mumble under his breath about 'blasted belt'. _You're a grown **WIZARD**! Future defeater of Riddle and you can't even stop your own cousin from raping you! Pathetic! You're beyond pathetic!_

Harry felt that same tingle from earlier in the day but it wasn't lust. It was hotter; his skin burned, his eyes watered, his breathing was long and deep trying to cool the fire in his lungs. 

_**I. Am. Not. Pathetic!**_

Just as Dudley managed to remove the tiny stick from the first whole Harry grabbed his chunky forearm with both hands. "Off! Now!" Harry's voice was deeper, sounding hallow in his own head. 

Dudley's hand immediately released his hold as he felt his skin begin to heat; growing hotter the longer Harry's hands were on him. "Mom!" Dudley called, panicked. 

"They can't hear you." _was that me? Crap -don't tell me I've gone and got myself possessed!_

Panic quickly turned to fear as Dudley stared into his cousins eyes. The green darkened and he could've sworn there was a swirl of a paler of green. He could make out a faint haze around his cousins body that was growing. "A joke Harry - a - stupid - stupid joke." Dudley pleaded complexion paling. 

Harry felt a growl force out of his lips. _Wow - was that me? Duh! Of course dunderhead, who else could it be?_ "No. More. Keep. Your. Hands. To. Self." Harry off his knees, on his, feet in a matter of seconds. 

"Please - please don't kill me. Ple-" Dudley looked down at his quivering self. A dark wet blotch was growing between his legs and down his thighs. "Oh shit!" 

_Stop this! No more! Why doesn't my body listen? I've gone mad - Merlin I can't control this._

To Dudley the bathroom was suddenly feeling suffocating. It was muggy, his hand were sweating, and he was scared enough to piss his own pants. "Please." He tried once more of begging. 

"You. Pained. Me." opened mouth, Dudley tried to remove himself from Harry's grip but found his cousins hand clench tighter. "Pay." 

Several minutes later Harry was running down the stairs and bolted for his old room. It was cramped but he could manage. Earlier in the summer he had placed a lock on the inside, a muggle lock that turns with a skeleton key and a small chain lock as well. In the corner Harry sat staring at nothing in particular while trying to catch his breath. His skin was still warm but the tingle had disappeared after - no he wouldn't think about what he did. He refused to even acknowledge it until it was forced on him to. 

Breathing a sigh of relief as he managed to put it in the back of his mind as he reached into his pocket for the bar of soap. Turning it over in his hand he felt the clumps of lint on it but it could easily be fixed by rinsing it under water. Bringing it close to his nose he breathed in the Sandalwood; It quickly calmed his nerves. 

Rubbing harder on the bar of soap, Harry made sure that some of its smell was on his skin. Gently placing the soap under his pillows he rubbed his fingers under his nose and throat. The intoxicating scent quickly lulled him to a dreamless sleep.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

"How dare you Black!" Aunt Petunia's voice shrieked. 

Harry's eyes snapped open. His godfather couldn't possibly be in the house! Yet - Sirius was always the unpredictable one. _Maybe he's here to take me away? No. After earlier he's probably here to ask them to keep me for longer._

"Waltzing into my home! Waving your wand and infecting my family!" 

"Oh cut the crap act Petunia." Sirius shouted. Harry cautiously unlocked and unchained his door so as not to make a noise. "You damn well know it was a silencing spell so no one upstairs will hear. We got a very serious situation on our hands." Sirius spoke less loudly. 

Harry crept out of his cupboard and tiptoed to the kitchen door. He didn't need to open it, he just wanted to hear what was going on. Maybe this was a dream or something because there was no way his Aunt would be conversating with a wizard let alone an ex convict of Azkaban. 

"Oh let me guess. You and that monstrosity -" Petunia didn't have a chance to finish as Sirius raised his wand and spoke. 

"_Delenium_" Silence. _Crap. Sirius killed her._ Harry thought with a silent laugh. "Any redder Petunia and you'll pop that little pulsing vein on your forehead. Now you have no choice but to listen to me seeing that you have no lips." Harry had to cover his mouth to smother a laugh. "But count yourself lucky. One more snide remark about my husband and you'll -" Sirius took a calming breath seeing that he was getting off topic. 

"Now as I was saying before you rudely -as usual -interrupted me. Since your _nephew's_ been here has anything strange been happening?" a brief pause. "Stomp your feet then; One for yes and two for no." Petunia glared at the man. "Fine! If it'll help clap your hands once for yes and two for no." Rolling her eyes Petunia clapped once. 

"More different than the previous years?" one clap. "Is his skin warmer to the touch?" a shrug of shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean? Haven't you touched him since he's been here." two claps. There was a long pause. "Is his skin unusually flush sometimes?" one clap. "Okay now we're getting somewhere. Have any of the neighbors kids were, you know, lustful towards Harry?" Petunia crossed her arms on her chest and stared at Sirius. "Well! Yes or no woman?" 

Harry could feel his face redden with embarrassment. _This is not happening. This is not happening. She couldn't possibly know - but what if?_

Sirius mumbled something under his breath before: "_Finite Incantatem_. And one bad word out of you and I'll use the Reductor Curse to redecorate your house." 

Petunia's lips thinned as she swallowed the string of swear words she was going to aim at him. "Since the day he's been back your godson has been dallying around with - persons doing god knows what!" 

If Harry had his wand at that moment he would've used the Killing Curse on himself. This was **too** embarrassing. 

"I think we both have a pretty good idea what's he been up to." Sirius said with a frown as he remembered Thomas; poor chap. 

"Ugh. As far as I am concerned Black, he has no anatomy to do such things." Petunia sighed sadly. "He's like Lily isn't he?" 

Harry pressed closer to the door as if that'll help in giving him the answers to all the questions that were zooming through his brain. _Like **his** mother? Interesting._

Sirius sighed as well. "Yes." 

"Who's going to tell the boy? 

"I don't know." 

"How long do you think you can keep this a secret? Tomorrow night at the stroke of midnight he'll -" Petunia was once again interrupted. 

"Don't you think I know that. Don't you think I know he's half Veela." Sirius shouted. 

Harry's legs gave out and he slid down to the floor with a soft 'thump'. _I'm just like -_

"And to top it off he's in heat! Me and Remus can't do a dam thing about it. Dumbledore just shrugs his shoulders and allows it because Harry isn't hurting anyone." 

"Well he isn't." Harry nearly had a stroke. His aunt, whom never showed him love, was defending him. Hell has frozen over. "None of the neighbors are complaining, especially his - friends." A slight blush stained her cheeks. 

"There's more to it than that Petunia. Truthfully it doesn't matter who he screws to help out - certain problems." 

"Black you do realize before a Veela's inheritance they tend to be sexually frustrated?" Sirius began to look slightly uncomfortable talking about sex with a prunish woman. "Lily was the same way. But of course if James weren't there to help in that - area - well lets just say a Veela can over heat after a while without any type of release." Petunia finished glad she never had to endure the same as Lily. 

Sirius looked at her curiously. "Over heat?" 

"Yes. Thankfully Harry's only half Veela so only his scent can overload and not his body. He would've been as red as a tomato with the worst case of PMS imaginable." 

Harry wanted to cry. No, better yet he wanted to be invisible, this was just too much to comprehend. _I wonder how Ron's dealt with this?_

"If this is all we're going to discuss Black then I am in serious doubt of your intelligence. You of all people should know this." Petunia scolded. 

"I do know this. It's just that Harry - Harry did something today that can bring loads of trouble to not only him but the second party who's equally involved." Sirius defended. 

"You're babbling. If you tell me, then maybe I can be of assistance." Petunia offered as she felt a tinge of worry. 

"You know Arabella Figg?" asked Sirius. Petunia nodded her head yes. "She has a nephew named Thomas Wiggly." 

"I know of him. Bella speaks highly of him." A short pause from her. "Isn't he a squib?" 

Sirius sighed. "Yes. He is." 

Frustrated Petunia threw her hands in the air. "Well then what seems to be the problem? If your godson - befriended the boy it shouldn't be a problem." 

"He's mated to a werewolf you nitwit!" Sirius exploded. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt his body go numb. _No? I couldn't have - but - but that's impossible._

It looked like Petunia was ready to birth kittens. "You're joking right? The boy's what - no older than Harry!" 

"Age doesn't matter. What matters is Thomas mated with Michael no less than a week ago." Seeing the expression on Petunia's face was comical but Sirius didn't think of laughing. This was a serious matter. "From what I know Harry's scent or whatever has been building for at least a week. Apparently newly mated werewolves and Veela's in heat mix pretty well." 

"That's not possible. Werewolves mate for life. Thomas wouldn't be attracted to Harry no matter how strong a pull." Spoke Petunia who was trying to understand the situation. 

"Not if both persons are lust craved and compatible. There has to be something similar about both persons. Thomas hasn't had an easy life and neither has Harry. They're similar in that aspect but -" 

"Veela's don't return to the same lover unless they're absolutely certain that it's their mate. And I hope you're not implying that I abused my nephew because I don't. It's because of your world that he's been having nightmares every bloody night." 

"It doesn't matter where the neglect is coming from Petunia! Whatever the reason, this has happened. That boy, Thomas, mind was fogged up because of the lust that's been clouding around Harry. They fucked and now in a strange way they're connected because of it." 

Frowning, Petunia really didn't like to be surprised like this. "When Harry finds out someone has to tell him this isn't his fault." 

"I know. He already puts blame on himself for too many things." Sirius agreed unaware that his godson was having an inner battle within himself. 

_It is my fault._ Harry thought to himself. _How can I be so stupid! He smelt dangerous, hell he was dangerous just not in a pain type of way. I'm sorry Thomas. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry -_

"What's happened with the boy?" Asked Petunia with concern. 

Sirius fidgeted with the wand in his hand. "Speaking with Remus. Remus is like the boys guide and is trying to calm the boy down. When I left he was hysterical that Michael would leave him." 

"Did you tell him that it wasn't his fault or Harry's?" 

"Yes. He doesn't blame Harry for anything besides making him too sore to sit down properly." Harry's face reddened deeper as he heard his aunts cough. _Sirius, you are so dead._ "Actually he's frantic because he believes he's the one who seduced Harry from the beginning meaning that it was entirely his fault that he was an adulterer." 

"That's partially true. Most of Harry's - friends in the neighborhood were the seducers." Petunia added. "I just count myself lucky that my father was a muggle." 

Sirius chuckled to the not so amused woman who crossed her arms at her chest. "And this is funny how Black? You're no better than me that's for sure." 

Ignoring the comment Sirius explained himself. "You said muggle. A muggle referring to another muggle is quite funny you know." 

"Well it's true. Mother had an affair with a Veela just before she met father. Being half sisters with Lilly was difficult." 

"I know that Petunia. I was there for the most part remember." Sirius stated. 

"Just because mother fancied your sweet talk doesn't mean-" 

Harry stepped away from the door and retreated into his cupboard. It was just plain weird and scary to hear his aunt and godfather having a pleasant conversation. He was only glad that Petunia was leaving early the next morning for a road trip to a museum with the other wives on the block so he didn't have to face her in the morning. 

_Wait! They're half sisters?!_   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of pounding feet running down the stair stirred Harry, curses and grumbling of a threat opened his still drowsy eyes, the fact that Vernon ripped open the locked cupboard door and dragged Harry out of the small space woke him up instantly. 

"You little-" Vernon continued his rant of cursing, red face, distorted in anger while slamming Harry against the wall. Crumpling to the floor he felt swift kicks under him and also stomping above him. 

Harry tried to pull himself away from those hands that were slapping, punching, scratching, him while fisting his lengthy hair. Swift kicks had him crying out as bones crack. Unexpectedly a burst of energy from the bloody broken teen threw Vernon back against the wall. 

Taking the chance, Harry managed to stumble to his feet to collapse against the railing. Crawling up the stairs he felt the tears mat his cheeks when Vernon groaned as he moved. "Sirius!" Harry could barely shout. _You can't have abandoned me! Not now. Not when I need you the most!_

Harry struggled to reach the top landing as he heard the stair creek with heavy foot of the murderous man who grumbled under his breath; words that he could barely understand. 

"Please help!" Harry cried and pleaded as he crawled on his hands and knees to the safety of his room. In the distance he could hear the squabble of Hedwige who was trying to get out of the cage. 

"You'll pay for what you did to my son!" Harry was so close to the door when he felt a tug on his bare shoulder that threw him on his back. A fat angry man climbed on top assaulting with combinations that Harry tried desperately to move away block from killing him. 

"Albus!" long pause. "Sirius!" another pause. "Stop!" a shorter one. "Remus!" that was the last word he was able to say as the darkness took him over. 

No one had come for him. They claimed to have loved him, promised to protect him, swore on Wizards honor that he was safer here than out there. Lies. Lies. He was all alone in his darkness. All alone with only the pain and agony to keep him warm. But even in his subconscious a phrase kept repeating in his mind: _Always me … why me?_

*End of pt2*

  
  
  
****

A/N: See questions answered dealing with the whole first pt thing. If you are still uncertain or completely confused just ask and i'll straighten it for ya. 

Oh and Thomas... yes his past is dark and so is Harry's and.... well as you can see i don't know much about Veela's so i added with the whole heat and tingaly thing and the newly wherewolf mate compatible thing. Life is never always simple.... *sigh* 

Now i know you're wondering what happened with Dudley and that'll be explained in a later chapter. It is kind of sick of what he planned on doing but i've read stories where he's even more despicable. I'm gonna really enjoy messing with Dudley... he's just too easy to kill off and fun to torture! 

Vernon is complete arse and you are all probably wondering why Petunia had no clue of what was happenning and let me put it this way. IT WAS A SECRET! Vernon didn't speak of it, he was careful, Petunia is ignorant, and Harry was too embarrased to even mention it. 

Why Petunia wasn't there during the beating. Well she left really early to go to a museum with a couple of friends to stay overnight in a hotel or something so she wont appear in this chapter. 

**LOVE YOU ALL** *Bless you, Bless you all for believing in me, i couldn't have done it with you. And also my plastic surgeon... i look better because of you*   
****

Teaser: (pt3) Aah more Draco, Angry Draco, Sad Draco, Worried Draco, Thinking Draco, Homicidal Maniac Draco, and House Braking Draco... we all LOVE Draco the Slytherin Vampire.   
  
  


**Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You**


	4. Because I'm Part Veela pt3

  
  
  


* * *

**Sorry about the loooong wait. ^_^ Anyways i hope my beta reader doesn't hate me for posting this (her computer doesn't work.). "I sent you an email explaining i hope you wont like cut me off but i had to post this. ppl were emailing me with threats to my baby's." **

Thank you Cordi, you're always the enthusist. Hope you feel a lot better ^_^.   


* * *

  
****

WARNING!! This fic contains slash materials that may offend some persons. There's blood exchange, non-con (later in the ch's), and a lot of other things i'll warn about when the time comes. 

Just so you know Sirius is alive and was pardened after the capture of that rat. Hey my plot my rules! 

Disclaimer: all owned by the wonderful authour of the even brilliant story but alas the plot is mine because of the whole AU bit. So please don't sue me 'cause i'm flat broke besides the penies in my pocket and i need those to make wishes in the fountain to win the jackpot.

  
  
  
  


** Because I'm Part Veela **

** Chapter 2 **

** (pt 3) **

_ Love & Hate _

  


It still hurt him whenever he thought of his second half with another man or woman for that matter. _Damn you Harry. The sooner I punish you the quicker we can be together AND no one will take you away from me!_ Draco stood in the front yard of 4 Privet Drive. He stared up at Harry's window where he debated to either climb through or waltz inside with a quick spell. _But would that set off the alarms protecting the house?_

Sighing he decided to just go through the front door. Even if he was a vampire he didn't want to push his luck and make a fool of himself by falling down. It was a trick he had picked up on his time on the streets that passed month. Slipping out the devices muggle's use to pick a lock, Draco did so to the front door. 

Upon entering his gums immediately ached. The smell of recent blood was still fresh, maybe a few hours old but fresh none the less; a light cloud of alcohol lingered also. The doorway was dark but with his keen eyesight he could make out a few spots of dried blood that hadn't been completely wiped away. Following the overpowering odor Draco made his way up the stairs slightly panicked and disturbed with the amount of blood he was able to see. 

On the landing his senses were overloaded. The smell of paint and blood had his eyes watering from the intensity. A sickening thought crept into his mind as he reached his soon to be lovers door. It was firmly shut and he could make out the haze of charms that protected the door from entry; Harry's signature was all over it. 

Placing a hand atop the barrier he felt it pulse. Draco pushed at it with every ounce of love and adoration he had for the Gryffindor. The soft click of the door unlocking echoed in his ears. Pushing it open gently he called out: "Harry?" but in whispered tones careful not to wake whatever made the mess outside the door. Another powerful gust of _that_ scent nearly had him drooling. 

The room was dark with only the moons rays giving light. There was a trail of the dried blood on the floor and his eyes followed it to the bed where a still hand poked out from under it. "Harry!" Draco rushed inside the room barely noticing the door closing behind him, falling to his hands and knees. When his hands touched that of his future lover the blood lust was overpowered by fear and panic. 

Taking the cold hand in his he felt it's weak pull, trying to move back under the bed. Laying on his chest Draco peered under the bed where his keen eyesight had him nauseated.   
  
~*~ 

Laying in a pool of his own blood Harry stared up at the springs of the mattress trying not to move. He had woken up under the bed and he didn't question how he had gotten under there. Hedwige had yet to make a sound and he wondered if his owl was dead or flew away. 

The deafness surrounding him made him wonder if he was dead himself. If he was then it was lonely, dark, and painful. 

Through the darkness Harry felt a touch that warmed him. _No it couldn't be real, I'm all alone._ "Harry?" that voice. It was so familiar. Was this the heaven everyone brags about?   
  
~*~ 

Draco heard the groan and his heart jumped in his chest. "Don't move love. Just let me-" He crawled under the bed until he could reach over and place his hand atop Harry's bare chest. Harry hissed with pain from the light pressure. "I'm going to have to pull you out." _Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm_. Draco chanted to himself. "Come on love - this might hurt." 

Taking a deep breath Draco rested his hand on Harry's collar bone and thigh. Pulling towards himself he ignored the painful cry. Another tug later and Draco was beyond pissed; the bastard who did this was going to pay dearly. 

Seeing the tears leaking from Harry's, his Harry's eyes, Draco swallowed the lump that was in his throat. Gently wiping away the saltiness he caressed the bruised cheeks.   
  
~*~ 

The caress had Harry's eyes opening. The swollen right eye stung slightly but it was worth it to see who was there to save him. A part of him wished it was those of whom he had called out to but another part knew they weren't there. No one who claimed to love him was there. So who was this? _Ha the devil is the angel._ Thought Harry as his slightly blurred vision made out those of his enemy. 

"Draco?" His voice croaked, raw from the screaming. 

The smile on the blonds face made him smile but quickly changed it to a hiss of pain as the cuts on his lips reopened.   
  
~*~ 

"Don't move ok." Draco said as he ran his thumb over the bleeding lips. Bringing it to his mouth he sucked on the blood. He watched as his future lover's eyes widened. "Who did this to you love?" he asked with all seriousness. It took all of Draco's willpower not to gaze down at the Gryffindor's chest where bruises were over lapping bruises and scratches were red and most likely infected. He really didn't want to think about how bad it was on the other side. _I bet it was that fat muggle._ "Did that muggle of an uncle of yours did this to you?" the question was met by a short nod up and down. 

_First, take care of Harry. Second, call for help - no second, kill that muggle, then call for help._ "I can make it better love." _So much better._ "Do you want me to make it better?" With careful ease he straddled Harry's legs making sure he didn't touch the Gryffindor. Placing his forearms on the floor by Harry's head he looked into the green eyes. _So beautiful. All this beauty just for me._

Leaning down he licked at the bleeding lips sucking gently on the opened wounds. The moan from the teen below him had him chuckling. "Pain and pleasure. Fine line between the two. Even broken you still have a libido." _I can make it better. I know I can make him better._

"Draco." The strained words followed by coughs behind tight lips snapped him from his daze. _Shit. No sex Draco. Now is not the time - yea you can wait a day or two - no! Tomorrow, I'll claim him tomorrow. I'll be dammed if I have to wait any longer._

Watching as Harry's head turned to the side his coughing fit didn't ease. Moving his hand to cup Harry's cheek that was resting against the floor he felt a wetness. Softly, he forced Harry to face him. _Interesting._ Blood trickled from the side of the bruised lips. _I need to get him help now. But that won't give me enough time to take care of that bastard._ Quickly glancing at his wrist watch, a muggle contraption he really needed to have, he noted it was close to midnight, 20 minutes to midnight to be exact. _Yes. There was enough time._   
  
~*~ 

_Is this real?_ Harry watched mesmerized as the blond teen tasted the coppery red. His blood had always tasted coppery as long as he could remember. How many times had he been forced to taste his own blood in the back of his throat? 

"Who did this to you?" The innocent question followed by a harsher answer of the truth gave Harry a moment of a flashback. The intensity of it left him with the ability to nod an answer. 

_What's going on?_ He panicked slightly as the Slytherin straddled him but immediately vanished as he heard the next words. "I can make it better love. Do you want me to make it better?" _Yes. Yes. Make it go away. Make all this pain go away._ Staring into the silver pool of a foreign emotion he knew one thing. 

This was his savior. His enemy who on more than one occasion got him so angry he contemplated murder, was now - loving him and the strange thing was he was finding himself feeling the same. _Merlin! I'm falling for a Malfoy! _

As quick as this new revelation came it flew away along with any thought in particular as he felt the delightful rough tongue scrape gently, hungrily, at his lips. It was ecstasy. He moaned when he felt Draco draw up on the blood from his lips. "Pain and pleasure…" Harry felt himself grow warm. The tingling sensation he felt with Thomas was returning except this time it was calmer. He wanted, no, he **needed** Draco more than anything and at that moment he didn't give a rats rear that he laid broken and bloody on the floor. 

"Draco." _Ow! Shit!_ Harry wanted to tell him, Draco, he wanted him but a painful bout of coughs stopped him. Turning his head to the side, eyes screwed shut, he felt his mouth fill with the coppery liquid. If he didn't feel so nauseated he would've swallowed it but the taste would surely make him vomit. 

Trying to hold everything in as he felt his face being turned he cursed at himself inwardly as he felt some of the blood escape his lips.   
  
~*~ 

Draco tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched Harry's fast intake of breath through the nose. A small smile quirked his lips up briefly before he leaned down and pressed his lips on the Gryffindor's. _This should be good._ "Open up Harry. I want a taste." He emphasized by slipping his tongue gently through the crack before pressing their lips more firmly together. 

Once he felt his loves lips part he encased Harry's head between his hands just as he devoured the teens mouth. A moan escaped him, _delicious_, as his tongue tasted the red juice he was quickly becoming addicted to it. 

Forgetting where he was Draco allowed his passion to overpower his common sense. Lifting Harry's head slightly he was able to get a better drink -or- taste. _So good._ He didn't take notice to his second half's tightly shut eye where tears were now falling. Feeling shaky hands grasp at his wrist with desperate tugs his eyes snapped open and he pulled away. _Crap!_

Harry's head fell back and he gasped for breath. "I'm sorry Love! I - I - didn't mean -" Draco panicked and he bent down placing bloody kisses on the corner of Harry's lips. "I'm so sorry." He rested his face in the crook of the Gryffindor's throat where he could feel and hear the pulse quickening. "I just want you so much and I forgot you're hurt." 

Draco made to get up but Harry croaked out: "No!" Licking his lips he rushed on afraid that the warmth would leave him. "Please. Promised. Make it better." It hurt to speak so he pleaded with his eyes. 

_No you can't. Yes I can. Oh hell!_ "I want you Harry, I really do but -" _What buts? He wants me to and tomorrow is too much of later. _"you have to promise me you wont go crying when I kill the bastard who did this to you." Harry quickly promised with a shake of his head. 

Draco smiled and gently kissed Harry's throat where he could feel the blood pumping. "My sweet, sweet Harry" Draco murmured with a catlike lick on the warm skin. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Sucking on the skin he shivered at his soon-to-be-lover's groan. 

As Draco nipped at Harry's sensitive throat he was oblivious to the fact that it was three minutes to midnight. Fangs aching to bite Draco held off a moment longer as he quickly brought his wrist to his lips and bit down and moved his wrist so a deep gash, so it wouldn't heal quickly, opened and blood oozed out as if in slow motion. 

He brought it to Harry's lips. "Drink love." Draco ordered against the skin that was warmer to the touch, almost burning, but Draco paid no heed to that little fact. Feeling Harry's sizzling tongue lap at the blood before sucking, Draco bit down, careful not to hurt. Once the flavor of his second half spilled into his mouth he was immediately hard as a rock. _This is a hell of a lot better than my first taste!_

Drawing up on the wound he felt the power and something else that made him feel like he was burning from the inside out. If he weren't so addicted to the taste he would've pulled away but having Harry drinking from him had him shaking from pure lust. 

Moving one leg between Harry's legs he settled down pressing each others crotches to their thighs. Rocking back and forth he groaned as Harry sucked harder making him do the same. It was all too much at once. He reluctantly broke away settling for sucking on the wound until it closed on it's own. 

"Oh god Harry!" Draco pulled his wrist away burying his hands in Harry's hair and forcing their lips to lock together in a bloody sloppy kiss as they both rubbed against one another harder and faster.   
  
~*~ 

It was like he was on fire. The kiss brought out something in him that not even his previous lovers were able to do. It was hurting enough that he begged for Draco to ease it. It pained more than the beating he endured. "Please. Promised. Make it better." _Please… please… I need you… fuck me… anything… just don't stop… take it all away!_

His ears felt like they were clogged with cotton but he barely managed to hear Draco when he spoke, catching only tidbits. "Promise… crying… did this… you." Harry readily agreed just as long as this pain left him. The feel of tender lips on his throat followed by a teasing tongue put him on the edge. His body shook when he felt his hot skin being devoured into an even hotter mouth. _Yes… more._

Something wet and sinful fell on his tongue. It helped cool him down just a degree but it was enough to make him yearn for more. Flicking out his tongue he tasted more of it. Realizing it wasn't going to go away he latched onto the firm flesh just as he felt something puncture his skin followed by a wave of pleasure. 

Moaning, Harry could feel the immediate effects beside the very noticeable one between his legs. His body began to heal and he was grateful for that. Feeling the hardness of his Dark Angel above him he sucked harder when a delicious pressure pressed against his own hardness. The addictive juice was now gone and he was prepared to whine about it but once those familiar lips claimed him he was lost in a completely new sensation. 

The blood, even though he had no clue it was, satisfied one of several parts of him. Lust claimed his body as he rocked along with the Slytherin determined to reach a satisfying end. _Need more… need more… oh fuck yes!_ Harry clutched desperately at Draco afraid the blond teen would leave him. His free hand moved downward to cup the firm rear and force them closer. 

In the distance he could hear a faint pounding in his ears while the tingling sensation that was overpowered by the burning returned as he neared completion. _More!_ Moving his hips against the tense thigh Harry could feel his eyes itch as the salty tears fell. 

The sound of grunts and moans overpowered the beep sound of the clock striking midnight. Harry pulled away from Draco's bruised lips as he screamed his name, body jerking as he climaxed. "Draco!"   
  
~*~ 

"Harry!" Draco's body stiffened as he panted against his almost-lover's ear. The intensity of the whole thing caught him so unaware that a dopey smile immediately was plastered on his face. _Wow… wow._

Body limp against the quivering figure below him Draco managed to lift up his head. Harry's head was tilted back and his throat moved as if he swallowing. _Shit!_ checking the muggle watch he noted it flashed 12:01. Lifting himself off his lovers body he kneeled at his side. Fingers lightly danced over the soft skin of the Gryffindor's jaw when he turned over abruptly to bury his forehead on his arm while the dark haired teen shook. 

"Harry?" _Different… _"What's going on?" A dull red haze was surrounding Harry from head to toe just as he stilled. Draco crawled forward and hesitantly reached out until his hand hovered just above the haze. "Love?" _Please don't be dead._ "Harry? Stop fucking playing! Answer me Dammit!" 

A choked sob escaped him before he could suppress himself. _Be sensible Draco. He isn't dead because if he was… well… he isn't dead. But what if he is? No! He is not dead.. I have to call father and mother they'll know what to do. They'll help my Harry. _

Standing, Draco barely got two steps away before strong arms with a steel grip wrapped around him trapping his arms. Struggling slightly, surprised that his Vampire strength didn't throw off his captor he stilled when a hot breath spoke in his ear. "Going somewhere my Dark Angel?" 

"Harry?" _Please let it be._

"Mmm." Dull teeth bit on his ear hard enough to make it more pleasurable than painful. "Whatever you want me to be." The arms tightened before lifting the blond and turned so Harry could dump Draco on the bed with a squeal. 

"Very, undignified Angel." 

_Why you - oh! This is new._ Draco watched as Harry ran his hand over his chest to pause against his own navel. _Gorgeous!_ With Harry receiving his inheritance certain, delightful, changes occurred and one important one was that his body was not so lanky anymore but filled out to fit his grown frame. 

"Has anyone ever told you I'm part Veela?" Harry said stalking forward. 

Draco's eyes flickered to meet Harry's slightly wide. "N-no. I knew you were something but -" Harry placed a knee on one side and the other on the other side of Draco. "but - that never crossed my mind." 

"Well -" Harry placed his hand on Draco's chest pushing him down onto the mattress. "now you know."   
  
~*~ 

"Love? What are you doing?" Draco asked as he felt Harry's nose bump against his cheek and sniff. 

"You smell good." Another sniff. "Familiar." A lick on the smooth sweaty cheek. "Mmm." 

Oh this is too good. "Are you itching to touch me Harry… to claim me?" Draco rested his hand over Harry's that was over his heart. 

Harry nodded his head yes as his fingers curled in the shirt of his Dark Angel. "I want to do a lot of things to you." 

"Tell me love." Draco inched his free hand to touch the ridge of snug fitting pants and lower where he let his fingertips brush against the half hard penis. He smiled when Harry hissed at him in parstletongue before devouring his mouth for a taste. 

Harry's hand moved up to Draco's collar and tore it off with a sharp tug. Breaking away from the sinful mouth he ran open mouth kisses down the chin, to the throat where he circled his tongue around Draco's pulse before moving farther down where he planted one last kiss on the blonds breast bone. 

Don't stop! "Don't stop." If Draco wasn't so turned on he would've strangled the smirking Veela. 

Harry moved his hand lower barely touching Draco's skin until he reached the Slytherin's crotch. "Didn't you want me to tell you what I want to do?" 

Draco dropped his head against the mattress and covered his eyes with his arm. "Love if you continue to torture me this way I'll just," Sigh. "have to go to another." That should get things done quicker. 

The room was silent. "Harry?" Draco removed his arm and looked up at his second half. What the…   
  
~*~ 

Draco found his arms roughly held above his head by the wrist and the feral eyes of his second half gazing down at him. His breath hitched as Harry growled down at him. "You're mine." before Draco could comment that he sure was, the part Veela attacked his mouth. His wrists were released and Draco quickly moved them so he caressed his second half's arms as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans that were beginning to seem confining.   
  
~*~   


**Lemon**

you can go to the files section of this group: **_Draco_and_Harry-subscribe@yahoogroups.com_** , which is a heck of a lot better since it's an easier read. **OR** go to www.adultfanfiction.net to read it. But only if you're of age (I don't wanna get in trouble if you're underage.) ^_^ 

**Lemon**

  
  
~*~ 

His arms were full of a delicious warm body that he could now call his own. Draco sighed and opened his eyes while he stroked Harry's hair. Satiated for the moment Draco allowed his mind to wander. First thing that popped up was his lover's, ooh lover. That sounds nice. body. He couldn't wait to explore each and every crevice again except this time he could take his time instead of the fast and eager touches, licks, and bites. 

Feeling his second half snuggle against him Draco closed his eyes ready for more sleep before another round but once his lids closed a brief flash of a memory snapped them open and tightened his grip on the sleeping Gryffindor. 

There was blood, lots of it, and the smell of it returned for a second as he remembered a hallway blotched with the red that had failed to be scrubbed away. Skin bruised and cold, seeming as if death claimed another. _No one touches my second half and gets away with it._ Draco thought managing to slip from under the weight of his lover, trying not to wake up Harry. 

Easing off the bed he wanted a blanket to cover up Harry but to get one without waking his lover or using magic was impossible. I'll find one. Now to the fun part. Using the light from the bare window he found his pants and boxers, slipping them on wishing his shirt wasn't ruined. But the memory of how his shirt was ruined had him smiling and not caring as much. 

Out the room with a lingering look to the sleeping body he closed the door waiting for the soft click before readying to hunt. Relaxing himself he allowed his senses to expand to the entire house; his fangs extracted slightly pulsing gently and his ears picked up on the soft snores of Harry, squeaks of a mouse or two behind the walls, and a snort followed by mumbling. Concentrating on the last of the three he noted that it was close; it came from a door to his right. 

Stepping to the side, following the sound, he soon found himself standing in front of a door he knew without a doubt belonged to that fat muggle. Turning the door knob he was amused to find it unlocked. I will revenge you Harry my love, finally, and no one and I mean no one will hurt you like that again. Dam whoever does. The door slammed shut as Draco attacked.   
  
~*~ 

Vernon jolted awake but was quickly forced back down on the bed as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his throat. The assailant was pinning him down to the bed with unnatural strength and he found that frightening since, even though he couldn't see, he knew he was way bigger than who was atop him. 

"Touch me and I'll snap your neck." Vernon lowered his arms that were ready to swing. He tried to calm himself as his body trembled with fear. 

"Who are you?" He said with difficulty as the hands seem to tighten before loosening only slightly.   
  
~*~ 

Draco felt all giddy. His first unselfish task for his second half was happening and the stupid git, the muggle, just about ready to piss in his pants. "A vampire." I'll hurt you like you hurt him you piece of trash. Draco could smell the fear that immediately came off the shaking muggle. 

When an emotion was dominant enough and the fact that he was in 'hunting mode' he was able to smell what others were feeling. Oh how he ached to just sink his fangs into the piece of lard beneath him and drink. True, he was full from his lovers blood but this was different. He, Draco, would drink but in the end he would vomit it back up keeping only the last few precious drops of when the muggle actually died. That's why he would endure the retching that would be painful but it was always worth it to taste the last drops. "A very, very angry vampire." 

Vernon swallowed hard as he feared the worst. Maybe if he offered him another that would satisfy the monster atop him. "No - please. Don't kill me." he begged. "There's a boy -" he gagged on his next words as the hands tightened. 

"A boy? I don't want no boy. I want blood, you're blood." Draco really didn't like where this was heading. 

"He's - he's just across - the hall. Take him." the hands loosened it's grip. "My blood is - is nothing compared to a wizards." immediately Vernon regretted saying that when the hands moved from his throat to his hair fisting the strands painfully. 

His face was jerked to the side, exposing his throat to a growling vampire. In the dark he could make out a glow that could only have come from an animal, an animal that was just about to tare out his throat. A threatening voice spoke in his ear. 

"Do you have any clue whom you offered to me in exchange for you're pathetic life muggle?" a sharp tug to the hair. "That Wizard whom you beat to near death is the future savior of the Wizarding world and most importantly - he's my second, my lover, my everything." That's it cry. I'll make you scream in agony while you cry. "Imagine my surprise when I walked into this excuse of a home to smell the spilt blood of my mate." 

Draco nipped at Vernon's ear with his fang spilling blood. Quickly licking at the wound he continued. "Picture me finding my second half beaten. Hovering between life and death. Do you know how distraught I was? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shred you to pieces right now?" Draco waited for answer receiving only sobs. "Answer me!" 

"He hurt my son." Vernon whimpered. 

Draco searched his mind trying to recall the name and description but he barely got enough for a vivid description. If his second half hurt anyone then there had to be a very good reason and that reason was simple. The muggle son had threatened his Harry. It looked like he was going to be spending some time with another disgusting muggle. "How?" 

Vernon answered quickly. "Did something to his mind. He was hiding in his room shaking - talking crazy." 

"That's not a good enough reason." Draco growled. 

"He hurt Dudley so I hurt him. That freak -" He didn't get to finish as a fist connected with his face before returning back to his hair pulling it so he was staring into glowing eyes. 

Draco could see and smell the blood that was leaking from the broken nose. He stared into the muggle's eyes. A sinking feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach. What if this isn't a first time incident? "What have you done to him?" Draco could feel his sanity slipping. 

Draco watched as the muggle's eyes widened before answering: "Nothing." 

"Liar." Draco couldn't bare to see this monster living any longer. So, with great delight, he bit down making sure to cause as much pain as possible. 

The scream from Vernon's mouth quickly gargled as his body convulsed. It seemed endless, the amount of agony he was enduring traumatized him that it gave him an aneurysm killing him but Draco drank on. 

Pulling away he looked into a face that was contorted into a permanent expression of several emotions: pain, fear, and shock. Wiping away at the blood on his lips and chin he looked down at his hand then at the wall. A smile formed on his lips. Perfect. Just Perfect. 

*End of pt3*

  
  
  
****

A/N: _Finally.... What took you so long Dahlias?_ ***well i had writers block and life's a bitch*** _Still no excuse!_ ***what?! Hey i've been working hard just that dam sex scene had me so frustrated and then i had to think up chapters and retype that other stupid story since my floppy got lost... it was a rough long while*** _Forgiven for now but try not to do it again._ ***allright okay i'll try to post quickly but it's not easy you know.*** _Bitch._ ***Thank You!***

**LOVE YOU ALL**   
  
  
****

POLL: In the NC17 version there is a line where Harry plans to name Draco's pecker ^_^. It's up to you (the reader) to help me pick a name for it. It can be **anything**. when the name is chosen a whole, hopefully, funny chap will be dedicated towards it. Harry trying to name Draco's pecker while Draco objects... it has possibilities. Now answer in a review what you would like for it to be named. THaNK yOu!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^   
  
****

Teaser: (ch3) (*In past chapters i promiced several ppl certain information for ch3 and 4. ^_^ well, due to recent turn of events in the fic and thoughts in my head i really don't see that possible. Don't get me wrong those chapters will come along but i need to write at least 1 or 2 more chapters before those promiced chapters pop up.^_^*) _Dream_, well, that's all i can say because anymore and i'll give the whole chap away. ^_^   
  


Answer to your Reviews.

With lots of luv and Thanks

**gayatri:** I'm not neglecting anything. I'm very busy with work and what not. True this one has been done for a while but i won't post this until i finish the _Racy_ version. Draco can come over any time he wants. ^_^ 

**a-yolanda13:** already sent the mail but i'll post it here so others can understand: (1) Michael is the werewolf. (2) Thomas did mate with Michael a week before Harry and Thomas did the nasty. (3) In a way both Harry and Michael are 'infected' but i like to say bonded in a way that makes their lives interesting. I can't say how and how it'll effect both parties but it'll be known in later chapters. (4) Yes it'll effect the lovely couple of H and D. ^_^ 

**Tygrressatheart:** There is no relationship but they do have an understanding with one another (this is an AU after all). What i meant by ignorant was that she was ignorant to the fact of what was happening with Harry and Vernon and Dudley. I luv my foc to. ^_^ 

**CrimsonTearsOfPain:** I'm trying but this fic is all twisty plus i have to be carefull in how i word it so it doesn't sound too stupid. ^_^ 

**adventure diva:** Thank You, I try. I just luv cliffies but i'll try to refrain myself from doing it too often. ^_^ 

**Emerald Tigriss:** Hopefully this pt was pleasurable. ^_^ 

**Jalico:** Thanks. this fic is completely different than any other veela fic out there that i've come across. Of course, Harry *does* belong to Draco, or so he thinks. ^_^ 

**iamwednesday13:** as quickly as possible. I wish i can have pink hair *sigh- wishfull thinking* ^_^ 

**bastian blair:** the next one should be even better than this one - well - hopefully. ^_^ 

**anna may:** if it were any slower then it would be hundreds of chapters long and i would go mad so it'll move pretty quick but not too too quick. If anything is confusing just email (quicker reply) and i'll gladly answer or you can just wait till the next chap and read your review. ^_^ 

**Kristen:** There's not much here but whatcan you do when nc17 isn't allowed? ^_^ 

**Siren of the Darknessflame:** I like your name. I'll *try* to update quickly. ^_^ 

**Kaylie:** Thank You. What gots you so confused? if you ask then i'll gladly tell you. ^_^ 

**MP4:** I haven't neglected Dudley. He's just not _feeling_ well at the moment. He'll be explained later. ^_^ 

**Kirei/ GoticPoet3:** Thank You. ^_^ 

**Immortal Memories:** Yelp, the best type of Draco in my opinion. I don't know... maybe he'll smell like something else. ^_^ 

**Yana5:** i was thinking of Harry killing Vernon but that's completely OCC and it wouldn't work out that well. *sigh* ^_^ 

**linkinloopy :** Yes Draco knew about the whole sex thing and where do _you_ think he went? ^_^ 

**Fallen Angel:** *shesh* of course this is a H/D fic. Thomas was just a problem for later chapters but he is important. Don't give this fic up trust me it's worth reading. Hopefully this chap tickles your fancy and keeps you interested. ^_^ 

**Silver Neo:** I just luv your lil sketch!!!! do another, do another, i'm pleading and begging!!!! ^_^ 

**Benjis VIP:** I'm so sorry! I'll harder next time. ^_^   
**If i forgot anyone i'm realy realy realy realy sorry and i luv you a lot.... i luv everyone and thanks for the awsome reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!!**   
  
**Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You**


	5. Oh Wait What!

**A/N:** _Sorry about the loooong wait. Again! This chapter pluss all these good scenes(that are stuck in my head) are forcing me to buy a notepad and jot them down. You'll be pleasently surprised about how i'm moving this. I know it doesn't **seem** like any other Veela fic but it will in a sence that my version of Veela's are different and hopefully unique. _

Thank you Cordi for putting up with me . I hope your criticiam will remain and be ready for chapter 4 gyrl!

* * *

****

WARNING!! This fic contains slash materials that may offend some persons. There's blood exchange, non-con (later in the ch's), and a lot of other things i'll warn about when the time comes.

Just so you know Sirius is alive and was pardened after the capture of that rat. Hey, my plot my rules!

**Disclaimer:** all owned by the wonderful authour of the even brilliant story but alas the plot is mine because of the whole AU bit. So please don't sue me 'cause i'm flat broke besides the penies in my pocket and i need those to make wishes in the fountain to win the jackpot.

** Oh. Wait... What! **

** Chapter 3 **

  
  
****

It was foggy, a white haze of scenery. 

Shouting seemed to echo. 

The air smelt of tears, blood, sadness, and anger. 

"You - whore!" some roughened tone screamed in agony. 

"I'm sorry!" a heart was broken, could it be mended? Would there be forgiveness? 

"How could you?" a slam of furniture breaking into splinters. 

Once where there was undying love there now resided fear. Was this the end? "I'm sorry?" 

"Not good enough!" Feral eyes shined with unshed tears and glowed with a thick emotion of a torn heart. Sanity was no longer an issue for the moment. 

"What - no - I'm sorry -" a deafening slap in the face and a stumbling form crashing against a counter. Blood can be tasted in the air. 

"Want to act like a whore?!" a once gentle hand now roughened as it grabbed pliant limbs and pinned them down to the cold tiles. "You'll be treated as such!" teeth bit hard on skin leaving marks of branding and mixing salty tears with blood. 

"Please - no - stop - sorry!" limbs tried to fight back as clothes were torn away from both bodies. 

"Mine!" 

A scream followed by a thud of a body as it was forced away. Hands and feet scrambled away and dashed to where a door was promptly locked. Heart beating erratically, salt and blood clouded the room. Staring into a reflection, pain was clear in the dull eyes. 

Shaky hands reached for a sharp metal. 

There was nothing left to live for. 

A disappointment, always was. 

Carefully resting a sweaty palm against a burning cheek more gut wrenching sobs shook the thin frame. 

A hand gripped the blunt end of the sharp metal. With a shaky breath that exhaled gray; the haze around the hand, starting from the fingers, blackened. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." With that, the sharp metal was pressed against the wrist and slit the skin open. Next came the opposite side where the same wound was inflicted. 

With a clang the bloody metal fell against white porcelain that was now stained with red. The air smelled acidic, burning the nostrils, clogging pores, turning the white mist a pale red before the world went black. 

* * *

Startled awake, Harry sat up. The coolness of the room chilled his sweaty naked skin as his breathing was forced under control. It was dark, he could barely make out the outline of his few pieces of furniture. _Weird. Definitely not Voldemort._

Rubbing at his arms his mind felt all fuzzy. It usually took him a moment every time he woke to get in tuned with reality. For a moment his body registered an ache that had him wincing, turning over and burying his face in the coolness of the pillow where it felt good pressed against the heat of his face, in a region he cared not explain, even himself, he wondered if he'll be able to sit down again. 

_I'm missing something._ Harry thought to himself. _My - umm - is sore and I can't even remember - oh no - oh shit - Malfoy!_ Harry expected to feel disgust or anything of that manor but instead his heart jumped. _Oh no, no, no, no! I wasn't in my right mind! No! He's just like every other person I've screwed. He isn't important - cute - no he isn't! Sexy as hell - no! I'll prove that he isn't any better than a good - very, very good fuck -_

Taking deep calming breaths Harry needed to contemplate **this** situation, even if it took all night. _Okay, calm down Potter you're still groggy from sleep. When you wake up fully you will see just how - oh crikey. What happened?_ It was then Harry remembered the 'incident' with Vernon. _Wait. Why aren't I in pain? How come I feel better than ever? The only place that aches is well - down there but besides that it doesn't feel like I got the shit beaten out of me again._

Frowning, Harry carefully pushed himself out of bed wincing one or twice as he walked to his desk to turn on the desk lamp,then across the room, several more winces, to his wardrobe where he opened the door to peer at himself in the mirror. 

Standing there in all his glory his eyes widened at the two very large hickys that decorated both sides of his neck. _Crap! Bastard bruised me._

Lifting his arms, he inspected himself, making sure if there weren't any more marks on his body from both his uncle _and_ Malfoy. As he turned himself, he noted there were hand prints on his thighs, and as he peered over his shoulder to look into the mirror, he groaned when he noticed the scratch marks on his back. 

"This isn't right." Harry muttered to himself as his arms fell to his side, walking to his window he stared out the glass. He bit his thumb, oblivious to the door opening a crack. 

_It must be past midnight so I'm 17 now… I'm 17 years old… I'm of age… meaning I don't have to remain in this house any longer. Why aren't I jumping around, packing my stuff and leaving?_ (frowns) _I'll leave in the morning after Aunt Petunia comes home, but I have to check on Dudley. I wouldn't forgive myself if that lard is seriously hurt, even though he doesn't deserve my concern... still. _

Harry brought his free hand to rest on his stomach where his finger circled his navel. _I remember Sirius and Aunt Petunia… they were talking in the kitchen, but… shit! I'm a Veela, well part Veela anyhow. How the hell did that happen? Why wasn't I ever told? Why am I the last person to know this? Why am I always the last person to know something? Okay, deep breaths, in and out… If I'm a Veela that means I have Veela powers except I know nothing about Veela's except the fact that they have one mate and that mate is their life partner. Great… I should've paid more attention to Herm when she was reading about it. _

Okay… if I'm a Veela and I have been one since midnight, then why don't I feel any different than before? For that matter, how does Malfoy play into this? 

"Snape." 

Harry whirled around to meet Draco who was resting against the closed door, shirtless. Something clicked with Harry. The events of the last hour came flooding back to him all at once. He could handle the tidbits that had popped in his head earlier, but now the full impact hit him with such intensity that he had to hold himself upright by placing a hand on the desk while the other went to his head, trying to calm his self of the dizziness that had hit him. 

Draco was at his side in a second, gathering him in a hug so Harry's full weight was on the Slytherin. 

"You're my mate, aren't you?" Harry asked as he quickly returned the affection. He should've been weirded out, but he felt more at peace than ever before. It was then that he noticed, or felt, a connection between himself and his Dark Angel. _Maybe having a life partner wouldn't be so bad... This is nice - _ A smile played on his lips. _Dark Angel…_ "You know you're my Dark Angel now don't you?" 

Draco nuzzled his mate's throat, content. "And you're my Second Half." 

Harry smiled, "As long as you're mine then I'll be whatever you want." bringing his hand up to caress Draco's cheek. His eyes widened slightly, hands stilling in midair. He'd just noticed something from the corner of his eye. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked bringing his fingers to wrap gently around his Second Half's waist. 

"I - I - Thomas." Quickly moving away from his mate's embrace, he never saw the jealous rage that settled onto Draco's face. Harry rushed to the bed and eyed his bedcovers. The dim light from the lamp allowed him to notice something he hadn's before. There were droplets of blood on the covers on which he slept. He knew it was from himself, and also knew it wasn't from when both him and his mate made love. No, he had a funny - probably correct - feeling that the blood was because of the dream. 

_What was it? What did Sirius - yes! He said that me and Thomas were connected. Could this be - was the dream part of the connection?_ Before Harry had time to contemplate further, he found himself grabbed by the midsection and forced back onto the bed. 

Fear clouded his better judgment. His eyes and mind saw and thought something different than what was truly there. Fighting back, he unintentionally used his Veela strength which rivaled that of Draco's Vampire strength. 

Draco frowned, he could sense the fear that was coming off from Harry in waves because of the link between them. He literally struggled with his Second Half who was whimpering apologies and calling him Uncle Vernon. With desperation, Draco managed to pin down his lover's arms to the bed, while his weight held the rest of him down. 

As if in a daze, Harry snapped out of his panic attack and stared up into his mate's eyes. He found himself lost in the color and intensity of the silver that stared back at him. The connection between them sizzled and both found themselves heavily aroused, but neither made a move. 

"He wont ever harm you again." Draco stated firmly. "You belong to me, and **no one** harms my property." 

In the back of Harry's mind a little voice screamed: _I am no ones property!_ But, apparently his Veela instincts, or urge, to satisfy his mate was far greater than his pride. "Yours," Harry blinked, _Yelp, he was whipped._ "Forever." 

This placed a smile on Draco's face, and he bent his head down to appropriately 'award' his Second Half. A minute or so later, Draco simply held his Second Half to himself pushing back his jealousy fot the time being. Right now all that mattered was the man in his arms and who would remain their always. "Mine," Draco murmured possesivley. 

Harry merely giggled. It was sweet the way his Dark Angel was acting. Closing his eyes, he felt so content that he didn't realize that he slipped into another dream.

* * *

****

Darkness. 

He couldn't see his own hand an inch in front of his face. 

Cold. 

It was so cold that his exhaling breath came out gray smoke. 

Blood. 

Droplets of it fell out of nowhere, falling from above his head to land on the flat surface he stood on. The drops of red contrasted eerily with the black world, almost glowing. Soon the scarce droplets were pouring down with viciousness. 

Lifting his hands, his body shook as a gasp escaped his parted lips as his limbs were outlined by the falling red. 

Falling to his knees with a loud thud, the impact caused the floor to rise in a small wave that seemed endless. 

A scream that at first seemed faint grew louder until he was forced to cover his ears. It wasn't enough and soon the high pitched scream forced one out of him as harsh cold winds wrapped around him, like a blanket, lifting him from where he knelt. 

The tornado, it just had to be, spun him round and round until he had the taste of vomit in the back of his throat. He was forced back onto the floor with such force that his head hit the flat surface with a sickening crack, knocking him out cold. 

Body still, the rain of blood poured down onto him, seeming to fill his slightly parted mouth. Underneath his skull, a black puddle of what resembled the red substance spread out, slowly spreading from one point to another in an endless direction. 

* * *

Draco held onto his Second Half's body against himself, wrapping arms around the dreaming Veela. "Shh." He tried to sooth the shaking frame while stroking the messy mop of hair. 

He had felt content, finally having his lover in his arms and knowing that it would always be like this. No one could remove his Harry from him, not even that Thomas, but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear of _what if._ The second he managed to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, his Second Half was moving in his arms and murmuring another's name. 

Well, if it had been any other person's name, he wouldn't have felt his heart stop, mind go blank, and have cold fear run down his spine and bring him near tears. Thomas. That bastard who dared to seduce his love was now in his Harry's mind. 

_Was Harry dreaming of when they had been lovers or… _ before Draco could finish that thought he was startled when Harry forced himself out of the embrace to huddle in the corner of the bed, back pressed against the bed frame and leaning on the wall. 

"Harry?" Draco called out as he sat up, he was beyond worried. 

Harry was starring down at his shaking arms. They were damp with sweat, but no blood. There was no blood. _No blood. It - it was all a nightmare - not real -not real - _

"Oh my god! Harry?" Draco moved forward gripping Harry's hands and turned them over so that he could get a better look at the wrist where the healing scab was open and oozing blood. Why hadn't he noticed these wounds before? 

"What -" Harry was having trouble breathing and he just couldn't understand why this was happening. If this was part of the connection with Thomas, he just couldn't understand it. 

"Did you do this?" Draco asked, releasing Harry's hands to hold the Veela's cheeks, smearing blood on the tear dampened skin, forcing Harry to look at him. Draco repeated the question. "Did. You. Do. This?" 

Harry blinked. _Did I do this? What if - no I couldn't have._ "No." he said, closing his eyes, he willed himself to understand what the hell was going on with him. He found one simple answer that would surely lead to many more questions. "Not me. Thomas." 

Draco couldn't help but flinch at that name. The worry he felt towards his Second Half quickly changed to a deep sadness. 

_Oh! Weird._ Harry felt overpowered by a single emotion that he knew all too well. Looking intently at his mate, Harry clearly saw that the emotion belonged to Draco. _My poor Dark Angel._

Harry launched himself at Draco, hugging him, while Draco managed to hold them upright, only because of his Vampire self. Pulling away quickly, Harry managed to move himself so his legs were wrapped around his Dark Angel and arms encircled his neck. Harry couldn't have cared if his wrist was bleeding onto Draco's bare back; but thankfully the blood had stopped and the scab quickly returned. 

"Don't ever doubt that I'm not yours and you aren't mine," Harry pressed a feather light kiss on Draco's lips. "I might not know much about Veelas, but I can assure you that you are, and will always be my only lover," Harry stared straight into his love's silver eyes, "And, if you ever, and I mean ever, think about taking a fuck buddy I will rip them apart with my bare hands then I'll kill you." 

To Draco, he couldn't help but feel a tinge aroused. He was enchanted with the slight glow of his mate's green eyes and the whole cool but threatening manner. He had no doubt that what Harry said was the truth. Besides, he had no problem with it since there was no way in hell he would ever get rid of his other half who equaled him in every way. 

Even though Harry had just blatantly admitted that they were the only ones for one another, he couldn't help but feel some sadness, jealousy, something nagged at him that Harry wasn't completely his. Dammit, he didn't like to share! 

"There's something I have to tell you." 

Draco couldn't help but fear those seven words. _Was he going to change his mind? What would I do if he left me?_

"It's about Thomas." Immediately Draco pulled Harry as close as humanly possible. Placing his forehead in the crook of his lovers neck he waited. "Somehow, and don't ask me how 'cause I have no clue, me and him are connected." Harry forced himself not to flinch when he felt Draco's fingers dig into his back unintentionally. "I overheard Sirius and my aunt speaking in the kitchen. They said that Thomas had bonded with a werewolf a week previously and…" 

"What!" Draco shouted in disbelief as he stared into his lover's face whose eyes were focused on a spot over his shoulder. 

"Somehow, since I hadn't had any sex this past week, my Veela lust cloud or whatever was able to attract Thomas and for some unknown reason, which I don't completely understand, newly claimed mates of werewolves and Veelas who are about to receive their inheritance are attracted together." 

"So, you and that - that - dead guy are still lovers?" Draco had to thank his Malfoy upbringing because he restrained himself of strangling the Veela atop him. 

"What dead guy?" 

"Thomas. He'll be dead as soon as I find him and I'm going to make sure to -" Draco was shushed by a hand over his mouth. 

"Listen here Malfoy." Draco merely raised an eyebrow. "You will not raise one finger on him do you hear me? It wasn't his fault. If anything it was my fault for screwing him when I had no business to be screwing him. This whole summer has been a whole different experience. Do you know how it feels to wake up one summer morning and feeling all hot and bothered? Then, to top it all off, have all the teens whom either ignored me or bullied me suddenly all become attracted to me?" 

Draco's comment was muffled by the hand. "In case you haven't heard or noticed, but in school I was never ever the promiscuous type. I was a virgin up 'till the time I stepped foot into this house this summer. Having no control over your body that willingly went after anything with two legs that, by the way, were more than willing to spread their own legs was nearly traumatic. It took me several weeks and six owls to understand that nothing was wrong with me. 

I thought my magic was helping me get laid or what not. I've never been attracted to anyone - Cho doesn't count. And here I learn that I've been this sex god," Draco was beginning to turn red in the face. It was so hard to keep in the laughter. "that's what I've been called mind you, because I'm a magical creature. A Veela no less. No one's bothered to tell me. And because of that I fucked up some poor boys life by screwing him! Now. You. Draco Malfoy, have nothing to worry about when it comes to sex and other men or women, because my body belongs to you and even my heart so there," to prove his point Harry stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner. 

Draco bit down on Harry's hand, hard enough to hear his Second Half make a cute little noise, pulling away. "Ow!" 

"How was it nearly traumatic. Any guy would have loved to be in your position," Draco said, feeling slightly better because of what Harry had said, but also confused. He noted how Harry squirmed in his lap. 

"Yea, well, see if **any guy** likes to be accosted in the middle of the street and then thrown into a garage to get screwed atop a hood of a car. I swear, the Order had a fit when they couldn't get pass that door." Harry sighed. 

"A fit? Why would the Order be involved." Draco asked. 

"They're watching me and the house. How did you get passed them anyhow?" 

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Pure luck or slipped by when they were making rounds at another part of the house or something." 

"Oh." 

"Humor me. Who was this person?" asked Draco. Harry looked away and was squirming again. _I wonder how prudish he can be? Maybe I can make him - wiggle more?_

Harry blushed slightly and made a point to avoid his Dark Angel's eyes. "Amanda. A college grad a few houses down." 

"You. You screwed an older woman?" Draco was boggled. 

Harry frowned. He didn't like talking about the people he had sexual intercourse with; he would never be able to refer it as a simple fuck, or in this case screw, he had more compassion than that. "That's none of your concern love. My past lovers and **yours** aren't a concern now, and never will be," Harry yelped as he felt a pinch on his rear. 

"Oh really. Then what about that jack ass? He's a part of **your** life now forever and I will be dammed if he touches you!" Draco scowled at Harry's smiling face. 

_You think this is funny do you. Well lets see about that!_ Harry yelped as he was pushed off of his Dark Angel who was eyeing him in a manner that had Harry more than afraid. 

"Draco?" _This might not be good._ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Narcissa was pacing in front of the grand clock that was hanging from the hearth's mantle. Her steps occasionally stopped to peer at the hands that stated the hour. Fumbling with the cord of her robe, she didn't notice her husband sitting up from bed and watching her. 

"Draco's fine my Sweet." Severus said, watching as his wife turned to glare at him; an unexpected expression. 

"Says you!" she snapped, before returning to her pacing. Hugging herself around her waist, she murmured to herself, forgetting momentarily that her husband was also able to clearly hear her clearly. "They should be here by now." 

"They? Who's they?" Severus asked, moving himself up in the bed so he rested against a pillow propped up against the headboard. 

"Oh, um - dammit!" Narcissa ran her fingers through her loose hair and sighed. "I **guess** you should know. You **are** going to find out soon." 

Severus frowned as his wife smiled softly at him. She made her way to the bed, where she lifted the blanket, and carefully climbed onto the comfortable mattress and settled herself between his legs where he gladly encircled her waist, resting his hands on her abdomen where he stroked gently. 

"Your son has found his mate." Narcissa murmured. 

"That's wonderful. Whose the lucky girl?" Severus asked, placing a kiss atop her head. 

"It's not a girl." She said smiling. 

"Oh. Well, who's the lucky bloke then?" 

She sighed. "If I tell you, you might have a stroke." 

"Nonsense. Tell me before I slip something in your morning tea." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Sweet, never underestimate a father who's interested in the well being of his child." 

"Mhm, never threaten a mother carrying twins." as an afterthought she added. "She **will** refrain from sex." 

Severus was silent. 

Narcissa chuckled. 

"Evil vampire." 

"Don't forget stunning Darling." 

"Never." 

"Good." 

"Now. Tell me who's this mystery male?"

* * *

"Draco!" Harry was in hysterics as he tried to squirm away from the tickling fingers of his mate. "Malfoy!" 

Draco quickly took that opportunity to get some facts straight of his own. Taking his second half's wrists in his hands, he pinned them above the messy flop of hair on the bed, while he placed his body atop the laughing one. 

"What - what are you up to Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said, trying to calm himself as the pants Draco wore rubbed against a sensitive area. 

Draco smiled, fangs flashing a hello. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. "That's where you're wrong my love." Harry shifted underneath him trying to find a way out. "Haven't you read the Daily Prophet?" 

Harry stilled. _Okay… why the change of subject?_ " No. Why?" 

"My former -" Draco sneered. "father is deceased." Harry opened his mouth, ready to give his condolences but he kept it shut. "Besides, I really couldn't care less for the man." Smiling slyly, Draco continued. "He wasn't **really** my father." 

"Uh…" 

"Eloquent as always Mr. Harry James Potter-Snape." Draco couldn't help but smile at his second half's expression. One of horror and surprise. 

"What!?" 

** End of Chapter 3**   
  
****

A/N: _Finally.... was this confusing? I know the dream sequences were weird but dreams are weird. /the second one... i don't know where the hell that came from so don't question it _

**IMPORTANT:** I've come up with a yahoo group. Posted in my front page where you can see all the fics or whatever it's called. Here i post my fics and update here in advance along with a few slash and het fics i'm also currently working on. There are links that i update frequently for fics or sites. Here you can also post fics and art if you want . 

**LOVE YOU ALL**   
  
****

Teaser: (ch4) Draco & Narcissa along with a mystery person get together to discuss some important facts. Here there will be important new information that popped in my head.... here's a small taste: "Just drink it Draco." Severus spoke calmly. "I don't think I can." Draco replied softly as he lowered the glass to his lap and stared at two pairs of understanding eyes. "You drank blood before. Lucius's blood, remember." Narcissa said sipping at her own drink. "Yes but - but I couldn't help it." "Do you regret it?" Severus asked.   
  


Answer to your Reviews.

With lots of luv and Thanks

**HecateDeMort:** Sorry... it's fixed (finally). i reaaly didn't know there was a problem until today. 

**Ura:** Thank You. 

**I'zok Uji:** What did Draco write... hmm... you'll just have to wait! All i can say is wait, i really haven't decided on that part but i can tell you that they will **SQUIRM**

**callingtherain:** I'm sorry... really i am. I just noticed it right now but it's fixed and the whole fic is posted. Sorry. AND you aren't doing anything wrong. 

**Tinanit Enozym:** Thank you... i don't like a lot of light fluffy stuff but i do write it when the mood suits. 

**Immortal Memories:** Yelp, don't worry neither am i. That's why i ask and every name given will be placed in the later fic along with who gave it. 

**adventure diva:** I'm all about the detail but hopefully i'm not dragging it on. Me too, Verenon was a sadistic bastard so he had to die a horrible painful death 

**Shania Maxwell:** Ooh i luv them too along with Werewolves but if it's a made up creature like Alvatas' ( **Silver Neo:** I just luv your lil scrip things - i think it was the best one! 

**Dark Illusionist:** Oh that's sick ponders but that could be good for a scene in the chap with horrified Draco. giggles 

**Emerald Tigriss:** Thank you blushes i'm not really good with lemon but i try. 

**Rena Starlight:** I know, I know, my veela's are unconventional but i promice to explain it later in detail so you could understand the whole glowing red and stuff like that. I'm just tired of one specific veela that must be followed and i don't like guided lines. 

**darkanglefrmhell:** Well here's more and hopefully the next chap will satisfy you. What do you think Draco should do to Dudley or should we leave Dudley to be dealt with by Harry? 

**gizachick:** I hope it was explained well here. If not just ask question and will answe it. 

**Yana5:** Actually, both are. Harry's just submissive now but later the roles will turn - it should be quite interesting and hilarious at the same time. 

**brittany:** Anything for you. 

**Oracale:** So do I! 

**AngelOfDarkness:** I don't want to rush it but i even can't wait till i reach certain parts of the fic i'm dying to write! 

**Tygrressatheart:** Thanks and that name does have potential... i like it! 

**jamwednesday13:** make it choclate ship. Just shave it all off and go J. I . Jane... 

**one-by-one-the-penguins-steal-my-sanity:** are you up for chapter 4? 

**zeynal:** don'tyou just hate waiting! 

**blackunicorn:** it's fixed - don't you hate waiting? 

**Jade Malame:** Here it is 

**T. A. Kitange:** Oh wow... thank you. I haven't seen many of my 'type' of fics and Snape is almost always Harry's dad so i added a twist... well that was one of a lot.   
**If i forgot anyone i'm realy realy realy realy sorry and i luv you a lot.... i luv everyone and thanks for the awsome reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!!**   
  
**

Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You ... Thank You

**   
  



	6. Answers and Announcements

**A/N:** blah, blah, blah, i know you don't want to hear excuses so i wont give them. Just wanna say sorry for the long wait and give props to my beta Cordi who is such a doll that i luv her and give her many many cookies to munch on with a large glass of creamy delicious milk! . Enjoy.

**Answers and Announcements **

**Chapter 4 **

Draco paced his room, coincidently, over the same spot where his father - no - Lucius had died. Running his fingers through his long white-blond hair, he waited. Oh how he hated waiting; especially now when he was supposed to be having a very, **very** important conversation with his mum.

"Darling, sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet," Narcissa spoke sweetly as she strolled into the room and quickly conjured two seats that were comfortable and decorated in blood red colors. "Poky!" Narcissa spoke loudly; she never shouted.

A moment later, a house elf appeared with floppy ears and smaller than normal eyes. "Yes - mistress?"

"Bring us blood in my crystal glasses." The house elf bowed low and popped out of the room silently.

"Blood?" Draco flopped down on the comfortable seat and ran his fingers through his hair again. It was becoming a habit. "I thought we didn't drink blood - like that?"

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Really Dracolis." She sighed and shook her head. "You have so much to learn in so little time. But we must wait until your father arrives. He should be here soon, I just fire called him a few moments ago."

"Father? Merlin - I - this isn't a dream is it?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Narcissa spoke gently.

"That's an understatement. Do you know how disturbing it is to wake up in pain wondering if this was the end or father cursed me in my sleep again? No one bothered to mention that I was a vampire or that **you** were one."

"If you would calm yourself a moment, then maybe all will be explained," Severus spoke as he stood, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Darling! Finally, what took you so long?" Narcissa stretched out her arm and wiggled her fingers a little.

Severus smiled, his face softening as he made his way to his mate. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before he leaned forward and placed a similar kiss on her lips. "Sorry to keep you waiting my Sweet, but Dumbledore decided to drop by. Even though he's a Brother Wizard, he's a right pain in the arse sometimes, especially on his timing. I swear that man does it deliberately."

"I think I've gone blind - **and** deaf," Draco muttered as he tried to bury himself deeper into the comfortable seat, covering his eyes with a hand. He wasn't, and didn't, want to see his mother being kissed by anyone; especially if that person was the Potions Master of Hogwarts, who also happened to be his father, it was just plain weird.

"Dracolis!" Narcissa scolded.

Draco flushed and he made a point to look somewhere other than at his parents, as his mother stood, and sat in her mate's lap with a blissful expression. She was happy and Draco couldn't, wouldn't, want to be the cause of making her unhappy. So, he came to a decision. As long as his mother was happy then so would he be to even if it made him uncomfortable and he had to work hard to accept; for his mother he was willing to do almost anything for her.

Willing the blush away, he made himself comfortable and smiled as he gazed at both his parents who were looking at him expectantly. "So -" the house elf appeared, interrupting him, but Draco didn't mind, because he was now preoccupied with the blood that filled three crystal glasses. The sweet aroma had him thirsty, but he was still hesitant.

Draco waited until his parents each picked up their own drinks before he grabbed his own; the house elf silently left. His parents took small sips as they watched their son, and Draco couldn't bring himself to do the same. The blood smelled delicious, it was just weird for him.

"Just drink it Draco," Severus said calmly.

"I don't think I can," Draco replied softly as he lowered the glass to his lap and stared at two pairs of understanding eyes.

"You drank blood before. Lucius's blood, remember?" Narcissa said, sipping at her own drink.

"Yes but - but I couldn't help it."

"Do you regret it?" Severus asked.

"No!" Draco's eyes widened at how easily he dismissed taking a life. "I mean, I don't regret drinking from him because he was a meal and was a bastard to begin with so I don't feel guilty, it's just that it's all real now." Draco sighed and continued, trying to explain. "Yesterday I was a normal Pureblood boy whose only worries were N.E.W.T.S and Voldemort and now I'm a newly turned Vampire who has to worry about not only the N.E.W.T.S and Voldemort but feeding on blood, retrieving my Second Half, worrying about sunlight, fearing garlic, and to top it all off I'm clueless in what my gifts are and that's if I even have them!" Draco ended up so frustrated that he had forgotten the crystal glass in his hand contained blood and downed several swallows.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Narcissa teased as her son wiped his mouth with his hand and licked the remaining blood off.

"Stop teasing him, my Sweet." Severus was highly amused at how Draco was sucking on his fingers, one at a time.

"Can I have some more?" Draco asked completely forgetting his apprehension of drinking blood.

"No." Both adults rushed.

"Why the hell not?" Draco frowned. Okay, it wasn't all that bad but he was still quirked at how he craved the blood.

"Language." Severus raised an eyebrow at his son's lack of self control. "Your first lesson: Never drink more than a glass," he raised his own half filled one. "of foreign blood. Compare it to alcohol if it'll help to remember that too much of it can either kill you or give you a serious hangover. The withdrawal period is hard and can last for a week in most bad cases."

Narcissa lightly slapped Severus in the chest with her hand. "Don't scare our son like that. You might throw him off of blood." She scolded.

"I'm only stating the truth my Sweet." Severus murmured into his glass before he sipped.

With a brief glare at her Second Half she turned her attention to her son who was watching them with curious eyes. She smiled slightly, in a reassuring manner. "What your father forgot to mention was that foreign blood can be drank in moderation if you aren't starving, like a snack for example. But if you are starving and foreign blood is your only option then you can feed on it."

"Like from a real live person? I can actually just –" Draco frowned thinking of a word to express himself.

"You did it to Lucius, it was your first feeding and you were starving and a bit desperate, but it tasted good did it not?" asked Severus.

"Yes" Draco answered.

"The reason why I bluntly spoke to you was because I care for you. You are my only child and far too young to be able to hold your – blood. It's very easy for younger vampire to become addicted and no matter what we adults say it just goes through one ear out the other. It's like you children don't understand that foreign blood can actually kill you, it's like a forbidden fruit, but once someone says you can try a bit once in a while you automatically assume you're -"

Narcissa quickly placed a hand over her mate's mouth, effectively shushing him. "Darling I think you've made your point, besides you're frightening your son."

Draco blanched at the thought of how something so good could kill him. "Do we eat?" he asked. He knew he needed blood but he wasn't completely dependent on it, thankfully.

Narcissa laughed. "Of course; you've seen me eat at dinner, haven't you?"

"Yes, but there are spells to make blood into food so you could seem normal," Draco answered.

"True, but that's for older Vampires, dear. When you've reached your third century, then blood would be your primary diet along with raw meat." Narcissa spoke. "But to be dependent on blood, means your Second Half has a harder time if he - or she is not a Vampire or from relation."

"A relation? You mean like Dumbledore is a – Brother Wizard?" Draco asked puzzled over the new term.

"No." Narcissa nodded her head no. "A relation is someone who's not yet come into their inheritance but will be. A Brother Wizard – or even a Sister Witch -" Narcissa furrowed her brow together, pausing. "Let's leave that topic for another day shall we."

"Fine." Draco ran his hand through his hair. He was curious, he really wanted to know but at the moment his brain was protesting so he decided to change the subject to something of more importance. "Whose blood did we just ingest?" he asked.

"First, you drank our blood." Severus spoke.

"What?! Ewe, that's disgusting!" Draco blurted.

"It's a ritual Draco," continued Severus. "We are the elders of the Clan Espina and as such we have the responsibility of initiating you into the clan."

"Initiating?" Draco asked not knowing what else to say. This was just a little too unreal.

"Oh don't be so theatrical Darling. What your father means to say is that now, since you've drank the blood of both elders, you will soon come into your 'gifts', as you put it, and now you have a say in the political aspects of the Clan," Narcissa reassured with one of her charming smiles, it seemed like she'd been smiling more in that one day than all her years as a Malfoy's wife.

"Basically I'm an adult?"

"Not only that but you are next in line for Clan Leader, but that won't be an issue for many, many years." Severus said.

"Wait." Draco fidgeted with the crystal in his hands, thankful for giving him something to do other than sitting. "Let's not get into that right now, there are too many answers that I want and no I'm not waiting for tomorrow when I'm good and rested. Let's talk about the important basic stuff," licking his lips he continued, ignoring both his parents faces and concentrating on the crystal in his hands where the remaining blood had pooled in the bottom.

"I understand that my Potions Master is my father, I can still eat solid food, I've just been told that I'm the son of Clan Leaders, foreign blood can possibly kill me -"

"Unless it's family or your Second Half's." Narcissa interrupted.

"Another thing we're going to discuss later. What about the sun or garlic? Would it kill me?" Draco asked still keeping his attention in the crystal.

"Garlic, stakes, holy objects, metal, they're all muggle myths Draco. With the sun you'll probably get sunburn if you're not wearing lotion and luckily our eyes are made to be out into the sun and the florescent lighting." Severus answered.

"So there are Vampires out there that can't be out in the sun?"

"Yes and no. Vampires have sensitive skin, yes, and for some or more like several Clans the sun harms the eyes which either can be helped by a potion or contacts," answered Severus.

"Dracolis, hun, here's what you must realize," Narcissa began before she licked her lips. "Each Clan has their strengths and weaknesses. Fortunately the gods have smiled down on us and are weaknesses are minimal but we, the Espina, are devoted to one another and have certain rules. Each Clan is very hush, hush when it comes to the outside world and that's why the wizarding world brands us as Dark Creatures who follow Voldemort."

"But -" Draco eyed Severus who merely smirked.

"I'm a spy Draco," spoke Severus wanting to clear up a few things. "The Clan Leaders got together years ago and I took the honor of carrying the mark."

"Honor? What in Merlin's name is honorable carrying the mark of a mad man?" Draco spat. He was confused and it was making him angry.

"Self Sacrifice. I sacrificed some of my freedom to keep tabs on Voldemort for not only the Clans, but to help aid the light, Dumbledore, who has been our Wizard Brother."

"Wait, you took the mark because you volunteered to _sacrifice_ yourself **and** help Dumbledore?"

"Mhm. It kept Vampires from all other Clans away. My presence in the Death Eaters leaves me as the only Vampire.

Voldemort has a nasty habit of promising desires that are impossible and his view of tainted blood is ludicrous. The wizarding world can never die out." Severus muttered the last part more to himself, but Draco heard it loud and clear. 

He narrowed his eyes at the crystal glass. His mind was overflowing from questions and new knowledge, but it would take more than a night to know answers, that would more than likely, lead to even more questions, so, he decided to change the topic.

"Vampires aren't in the league of Voldemort, that I get, but what about me?" Draco lifted his head and stared at his father. "If I'm your son, then why do I look like Lucius? Why do I look like a Malfoy?"

Narcissa had a troubled look on her face. She spoke up. "Unbeknownst to my father, my mother was a Witch Sister. You have to first understand that my father was a cold, by-the-book man who married for convenience. I was to be sold off to the highest bidder, but before that, my mother had had an affair with a Vampire. They cared deeply for one another, she was actually his Second Half, and they ran away together. They had a blissful month together until he died. Mother was heartbroken and she refused to return to her new family, because she didn't want to be reminded of what she had.

Mother contemplated suicide, but before she could go through with it, she found out she was pregnant with me. She decided to live for me, so she Obliviated her husband's memory, but months without the blood of her mate made the birth difficult and she died having me. I was signed off to marry Malfoy when I came to age.

Some weeks before the wedding, and years after my own inheritance I met your father, and I became his Second Half. Lucius, upon finding this tidbit out, placed the Imperious Curse on me. Before I could fight it off, he gave me a potion that made me more susceptible to the curse and it wore off on the night of our honeymoon. The Marriage Contract was unbreakable until both were willing to leave, and Lucius was not.

That night, he forced some pregnancy potion down my throat. Since I was already pregnant, all it actually did was give you his features, but your blood is of Severus, and really, as long as you looked like Lucius, he did not question your parentage."

"But what about you two? How did you deal with the separation?" Draco asked.

"I'll answer my Sweet." Severus cleared his throat. "I found out about the wedding by paper, since I was traveling at the time. The Contract legally bonded her to Lucius, who took great satisfaction in shoving it in my face. I couldn't kill him because he was a favorite of Voldemort, so we settled on meeting behind his back. Since divorce wasn't an option, along with murder, we had to settle for an affair. After you were born, your mother drank a potion to make her unable to conceive – by a mortal."

"He knew all along that I was a vampire?" Draco asked.

Narcissa shook her head no. "Lucius knew I was a vampire, but since he thought you were his son, there was a chance that you would not come into your inheritance and I would have to mark you. You had half a chance of being a born Vampire or made Vampire."

"Is that bad? I mean, being made instead of born?"

"No, my Dracolis. The Clans acknowledge both with no prejudice, unlike the wizarding world where Muggleborns are sometimes frowned upon." Narcissa smiled. "But since that bastard wasn't your father, there was no doubt in my mind you would be born as one."

"Wow." Draco had a little smile on his lips as he leaned back and let the new information flow through him. It was still overwhelming, but he was beginning to accept what he was. "A part of me is in enthralled by me being a vampire, and with everything that comes with it, but another part is apprehensive about what everyone might say." 

"Don't concern yourself about what others might think about you," Severus said. "You're a Snape, and my son, if it becomes knowledge that you are a vampire then we'll deal with it then."

"I won't be kicked out of school, will I?" Draco asked apprehensively. He really didn't want to leave Hogwarts and transfer to some unknown school.

"No. Times have changed and no matter how many parents complain, the Board of Governors can't ostracize a student because of breed. Hogwarts now houses four Werewolves and 6 Vampires, and of the 6 only two have come into their inheritance." Severus spoke. "Both Hufflepuff's are from Clan Prover, cousin's to you."

"Hufflepuff? There's a Hufflepuff Vampire?" said Draco in disbelief.

"I was almost in Hufflepuff," Narcissa spoke up. "But Lucius wanted a Slytherin bride so I was forced to beg the hat to place me in that house. The Sorting Hat understood, which was good, I didn't have to threaten it with a curse." 

Draco was silent for a moment, brow crunched together in thought. He glanced down at his mother's abdomen before he spoke. "I wonder if my sisters will be Hufflepuff's since it's **so** popular."

"Sisters'?" Severus stared into his mate's face, who was in shock, before his eyes lowered to where Narcissa's hands held onto her stomach. Realization dawned and he was gob smacked. His mouth opened and shut, unsure how to answer. 

"I'm having a girl?" Narcissa breathed out in her own disbelief that quickly turned to utter joy. "I'm having a girl!"

"Two actually," Draco replied with a smirk.

Severus ignored the thud his glass made as it slipped from his numb fingers. His mate wrapped her arms around him and giggled excitedly. He was to be a father… well, again but this time from the very beginning. He had to deal with the changing, feeding, crying, everything he was actually looking forward to in a sick happy way.

He was to be a father. 

A father.

A father to twins.

Twins!

**End of chapter 4**

**A/N:** So how was it? it was confusing wasn't it? Anyhow i hope you liked it and hopefully this'll satisfy some hungry ppl out there. As always, reviews welcomed, and questions are better answered when either emailed or posted in my yahoo group. Thank you.

**Teaser:** Hmm... this is most difficult. Okay, Petunia returns home and is none too happy, Draco leaves a happy camper but Severus is not so certain, Harry's weak and is in need of his mates blood, and the Order are making an appearance along with a new character or two. Chapter 5 should be long... really long.

**Thank you all who reviewed this fic and i'm sorry i haven't replied to your reviews here but i REALLY don't want to be kicked off. Forgive Me please. Thanks.**


End file.
